The Lord Of Chaos
by LinMuYu
Summary: My first fanfiction. Another where instead of coming alone, Ainz comes with another guildmate, but this time its the crazy one famous for being chaotic. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2138, the earth could best be described by a single word: ruined. The air was poisonous to breathe, to point where one needed to wear gas masks in order to go outside safely. The ground was, by-and-large, infertile, and most food was grown in science labs. The sky itself was a heavy mixture of dark grey fog 24-7. The sun had been blotted out for years, and the only thing stopping the world from cooling was the dense gasses in the atmosphere that absorbed the heat given off by the sun. The world was a perfect hellscape of man's own making, and was beyond saving. As such, instead of focusing on the ruined world around them, most people went into escapism.

Yggdrasil was a perfect example of this. It was a DMMO-RPG, or dive massively multiplayer online role playing game. Developed in japan, it was a wonder of it's time. It had the amazing ability to port human consciousness into an avatar in a semi-realistic game world, where one could be anything. And when it hit the shelves of stores in 2126, it was massively popular. Because the populace of japan desperately needed something to escape into, and Yggdrasil fit the bill beyond perfectly, the game became practically synonymous with the term "DMMO-RPG". In it, players could either make or join guilds, which were rated based on several different categories. But of all the guilds, one of the highest rated was Ainz Ooal Gown. With the lowest member count of all the top rated guilds, it was known as a miracle that they managed to get on to, and stay on, the leader board.

However, in the year on 2138, Yggdrasil was coming to an end. The game had been slowly dying for the last two years, and at present, less than 20% of the original number of players still remained. And out of Ainz Ooal Gown, only 2 players still remained online. The first was the guild leader, the splitting image of death itself, Momonga. The other was an elder black ooze, a type of slime famous for it's acidity, Herohero. They were both in the great tomb of Nazarick, the guild base of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"So, Herohero-san, how's work been lately?" Satoru asked, worried about his friend. The slime was a Manga artist on earth, and he was constantly worked to the bone by his superiors.

"If it keeps going the way its been going, I think i'm going to start looking like my avatar," the slime bleakly laughed. He did not have an easy job, and with his insane work hours, there was a serious possibility of him being worked **to death**. Not a very fitting fate for such a nice person.

"If you're doing that badly, you don't have to come here... I know you're tired, you should log out and rest while you can." He replied, giving a friendly hug emoji to show his support.

"You're right I should. Sorry for leaving you alone, but you know how things are, Momonga." Herohero gloomily complained.

{Herohero has logged off}

"And now I'm along again. Fuck..." He was so very lonely.

{Luci Fer has logged on}

"My dear leader, I apologize for my continued absence. But fear not, for I have returned!" Luci Fer was as chunnibyou as one could get at his age. As a hardcore role player, his art was easily done, and the persona of Luci Fer was something he could slip in and out of with only a moments prelude.

"Out of everyone who could've come on the last day, why did it have to be you?"

"Who were you expecting? Ulbert? Touch_Me? Perhaps the pervert Peroroncino?" He said dramatically. "Because I am afraid that I will have to suffice."

"Well," Satoru spoke, "How have you been?"

"All in all, not good. But things have cleared up lately, and I do need to say my goodbyes and enjoy the wonders one last time... It's sad how time erases things so easily. No matter how much effort you put into them."

"I sadly agree, but do you have to be so dramatic?" The overlord queried.

"Roleplaying is an art, and it is what YGGDRASIL was made for. I can't not be dramatic here, it is part of the character." _Besides, it is far too stress relieving to stop. And with all of our stress, we could definitely use some relief. Especially you, satoru._

"Fine, do as you like Luci fer. It's not like I could stop you anyway." He said, more cheerful than before. The thought of not being alone constantly was quite nice, and he now had more than just the NPCs to accompany him to oblivion.

"Well, all things aside, it's nice to see you again. We should leave this empty chamber. Hell, why not go to throne room? We can see our greatest achievement for the last time." Satoru said, once more accepting the gloomy blanket of sadness that covered him today.

"As you wish, dear leader."

* * *

**Nazarick- Throne Room**

This place was located in the deepest reaches of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was the most important place in the entire guild base, and if it was attacked and destroyed, the entire guild of Ainz Ooal Gown could be undone. The room was so large that even if you packed several hundred people into the room, it would still not feel crowded. The high ceiling and surrounding walls were a pearly stellar white color, with unabashed golden decorations as highlights. The numerous chandeliers which hung from the ceiling were made of precious stones and ores and contained all the colors of the rainbow. It emitted a fantastic dream-like radiance. Forty-one flags emblazoned with different symbols hung from flagpoles sunk into the walls. They swayed gently in the wind, from the ceiling all the way to the floor.

In the center of the room was a flight of stairs about ten steps high. Atop the stairs was a giant throne, which had been carved out of a giant piece of crystal, and the back of the chair was high enough to reach the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild. The symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown. It was a suitable place for them to spend what would be the last of their moments in YGGDRASIL.

"So, have you ever looked at albedo's settings?" Satoru asked, knowing that if the troublemaker had been known for doing anything in the past, it was chaos. Absolute chaos. Like, for example, the time he temporarily left the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, only to join another guild, the angel only guild Heaven's Hand. He single-handedly got it into a war with a third guild, the demon only Sons of Satan. He "negotiated" for a single battle between both guilds to be performed at a certain place and time. Which he then told the rest of the guild. Two guilds died that day, and Luci Fer laughed at them both.

"I might have. Have you ever used the staff?" Luci Fer responded, trying to deflect off of the previous topic.

"Of course not! It was the work of guild, and it belongs to all of us, not just me! I-I couldn't!" He screeched, immediately forgetting about the former topic.

"You should use it. And before you say 'no', let me explain. I have three points. First, it's the last day, and I will hold my ground on this, even if you asked every single guild member, I know that they would all say that you should use it. It's a shame that it was never used. Second, it was made **for you**. It complements your build perfectly. Third, it looks bad ass as all hell, and it totally finishes your look. So let me say this. I am not asking you to use it, I am telling you. Use it." _Time to hope those classes I took in making people believe me and follow me blindly payed off._

"Fine, but only since it's the last day." _So they did work. Thank you, Mr. teacher. I am glad I paid for those unlisted teaching classes._

Then, the giant, 7.1 foot tall god of death went to the staff next to the throne, and grabbed it. He then opened the game's UI, and equipped it as a staff. As it appeared in his hand, he was slightly buffed, and made himself look far better than before.

"Now that that's over, you should check albedo's settings. You might find something interesting." _If this works out as I planned, this is going to be great. Time to enjoy the "gift" I hid for Satoru._

"Okay, but I don't see why you're getting so excited."

**{open settings menu}**

"Jesus christ Tabula wrote a lot. There's so much-"

"Just scroll to the end."

"Sure... Why is that there!?" Satoru was horrified. This was not what he expected. This doesn't sound like something Tabula would do at all! "She is madly in love with Momonga." He would never write that, it doesn't sound like him at all. It sounded more like something Luci Fer would do.

"Why is what there... Dear leader?" Luci Fer laughed. _This is turning out just as planned. I am an evil genius. Mwahaha!_

_"_Did.. Did you write this? Because this doesn't sound like Tabula, and aside from him, you're the only one who would do something like this."

"No. She wasn't my NPC, so I wouldn't have the ability to change it. So I couldn't have, you know." _He is calmer than I expected, so I can kind of consider this failure, but he did still freak out for a second so... Eh, it evens out I_ guess.

"But the staff was in the throne room, which, while a nice touch, is not its usual position. And I didn't change that. And the only way to change the settings of an NPC you didn't make was through the guild weapon aka the staff, which can be equipped by anyone, regardless of class boundaries. And Tabula hasn't logged in in two whole years, so I doubt that he would come back and only do that. Then we have the fact that only you would do something like this. I judge you as guilty."

"I see that you've been learning well, my lord. Indeed, it was I. Now that I have been judged as guilty, what punishment would you have of me? And before you tell me to change it back, let it be known that Tabula had her set as a, and I'm quoting him here, "bitchy whore". You really wouldn't want me to make her go back to being such a shameful thing, would you, dear leader?" _If I am going to do anything today, it is convince him to keep that._

"While that is equally horrible, I'm still changing it."

"To what? Because if I remember correctly, you weren't the most creative of us, and your only NPC was made out of sheer chunni-ness. My point is that you shouldn't change it, because you probably can't think of anything better. Besides, why not let her be your glory chick for a day? Tabula wouldn't care, and the game is ending anyway, why not have some fun with it?"

"Fuck it, fine." _Yes, I did it, I win god damn it._ "But I want to know what else you changed. You're not one to do something so small and leave it at that."

"I made two of the humonculi maids traps, made shalltear have an abandonment issue with her creator, did what you see with albedo, and made eclair so much worse." _Little does he know I made three of the maids traps. Mwahaha! Evil laughter is so fun..._

"You're being surprisingly honest... What did you do with eclair?" Momonga rushed the information, ignoring most as it was just the maids who had little purpose anyway.

"I changed him from wanting to take over your throne, to wanting to take over your throne and your glory whores. And have a harem with every female member of Nazarick. All of them. And have a deadly fear of kyouhouku."

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"It seemed fun, and he's already a laughing stock, why not make it more complete? Besides, Ankoro Mochi Mochi wouldn't care, she made him as a joke in the first place."

"You never manage to disappoint, only to surprise. Since we only have about 10 minutes left, I leave it as is, but you should still show some respect to the others." It was a well known fact that Satoru cared greatly for his friends. And after they had left, his eyes had quickly grown rose-tinted. The fact that he cared about his friends so much to the point where he would say that the NPCs, who wouldn't even exist in a matter of minutes, were important enough that another one of his friends shouldn't change them showed that he really did care for his comrades. Maybe even a bit too much.

"They're gone, and I don't see why they would care. But since I don't want these last 9 to 8 minutes to be covered in an awkward sadness, I think we should change the topic. Have you heard about YGGDRASSIL II? It should be in development now, we've already gotten a teaser trailer."

"Have we gotten a date yet?"

"No"

"Damn. Well, when it comes out, if we're still here, I think I'd like to play with you again. Maybe we can make Ainz Ooal Gown 2.0 or something. Sounds fun, right?"

"I was thinking about naming the new guild Gods-something-or-other, since we basically are gods here, and if we put the same amount of work into this one as we did that one, we can probably achieve literal godhood. I hear they're putting that in as a feature. Maybe you can be the god of Death, or Darkness or something."

"That does sound nice. If that happens, I'll see you there."

23:57:42

"'Bout two minutes left. I'm sad to see it go. So much effort, time and money all wasted."

"It wasn't wasted you know. We'll always have the memories of what we've done."

"And the legend we made. The eternal, everlasting name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"And all the players we killed will forever have the guild's name to fear."

23:58:26

"Why does time have to go so fast. I don't want this to end, it's practically my life's work!"

"That is both truly sad and sadly true Momonga. But there'll always be the next game to make people cry in fear, right? This won't be a true end, only a new beginning."

23:59:11

"You're right. It isn't the end for us. But for Nazarick and the NPCs it is."

"I guess you really must have gotten attached to your glory chick in the 20 minutes you knew she was yours. Besides, they are just NPCs. We can always make more, so what does it matter anyway? It's not like they have feelings or anything. They aren't human, so why should we care?"

23:59:30

"You really shouldn't treat them like that. They're our creations, fictional or not. It's like writing a book only to find that someone on the internet made porn of your character."

"Shalltear is practically the embodiment of that, and while I agree that that would hurt, it still wouldn't matter much. They are nothing more than 1s and 0s, you know. Nothing more, nothing less."

23:59:50

"I think they're going to start a countdown now..."

9

8

"Seems so."

7

6

5

"Remember, this isn't the end. Only a new beginning."

4

3

"I can only hope."

2

1

00:00:00

00:00:01

"Why are we still here?"

00:00:02

00:00:03

"What the hell is happening?" Momonga whispered, the giant skeleton too scared out of his skull to do anything more. Then suddenly, a green light shined on him, and he seemed to calm down.

Ignoring what was happening to Momonga, very strange things were happening to me too. I now had, and could feel, the eight wings my character had on my back. And if I try... I can move them. Oh god, what is happening, it feels like I have extra arms, but they're distorted or something. What the hell is happening. Also, it seems that my vision has improved. I can see much more clearly.

Speaking of seeing clearly, albedo looked much more... real now. Like she had real flesh instead of just a digital skin...

"Is something wrong supreme ones? Has something happened?" Albedo spoke. _Holy shit she spoke._

"Albedo, I'm sorry, but can you please leave the room for a moment. Me and Luci Fer need to have a 1-on-1 talk." _Holy shit the game is real, albedo talked, we're fucked. I need to stay calm. Stay calm. Since the room is real, and you can feel your body, you've probably been isekai'd. Oh my god I've been isekai'd._

"Of course my lords. I'll be right outside when you need me." She said as she left the room, noticeably swaying her hips, which were clearly directed at momonga.

"Ok. Now, what the hell is happening?" I worriedly asked.

"Is it possible they delayed the shutdown?" Momonga calmly guessed.

"No, we would have been notified, and there is no way in hell that Albedo would be able to what she did. And the fact that I can smell. And I can feel my wings. Oh god this weird."

"I think we might have been isekai'd, so we need to stay calm. Remember Punito-moe's words."

"Panic is the seed of defeat, so you must maintain your calm and think logically. Remain calm, look beyond your surroundings, and don't waste your effort on unnecessary details. Those were good times. Still, we need a plan of what to do." Momonga responded. _I'm amazed he still remembers that._

"First, we need to test the functions of YGGDRASIL, then test magic, then plan a course of action based on those."

"Gotcha. **{GM CALL} **And... nothings happening." I, this time a bit more calm, answered. _The GM call didn't work, so the isekai theory has a bit more evidence._

"Next, magic. **{MESSAGE}**"

_"Can you hear me Luci Fer? I'm calling you through message."_

_"Yeah I can hear you. So message equals telepathy, here. Neat."_

"So, we know that magic works and we're stuck here. Now we need a plan of action. I suggest we gather the floor guardians on the 6th floor, test attack magic, and have Sebas scout outside to see our surroundings. This way, we can have a meeting with the guardians and check their loyalty, test our powers, and learn about our current situation."

"This. This is why we elected you leader. I agree with this plan wholeheartedly." _That was really fast for a perfect plan. God damn you got game, Momonga._

"Good. Albedo, you can come back in now! We have something for you to do!"

"Yes lord! I'll do anything you say!" Albedo was in front of them in seconds, already kneeling by the throne Momonga was sitting on.

"I need you to tell the other floor guardians to go to the 6th floor in 1 hour. We need to have a meeting. Don't bother telling Gargantua or Rubedo, and I want you to tell Sebas to scout Nazarick's surroundings."

"Of course my lords. Your will shall be carried out." She said calm once more, before quickly walking out of the room to carry out her task.

"Let it be known, I am sorry for what I did to you, but I will not apologize." _For you, Momonga, this will be a gift in disguise._

"Now, we should test our teleportation. **{GREATER TELEPORTATION}**"

"Guess I should follow. **{GREATER TELEPORTATION}**"

* * *

**Nazarick-6th Floor**

"So, at least this floor looks the same. That's good. I wonder where the twins are." _Time to hope this is as it should be and this doesn't go bad. We should be able to win if we had to fight them, but still..._

"Indeed. The sky is quite beautiful. It's good to see that Blue-Planet's work payed off."

"Toooooh!" Along with the shout, A small child lept down from the coliseum's VIP box. It went down about six stories, did a mid-air somersault, and landed directly on her feet with nothing but pure physical strength. No magic involved.

"V!" The now visible dark-skinned child gave a V-for-victory sign, before running over to us. That is definitely Aura.

She wore a smile like the sun, with golden-blonde hair that grazed her shoulders. She had vibrant heterochromatia, with her left eye was a beautiful light green, and her right a light sea blue. Aura's eyes seemed as eager and happy as a puppy's. As a dark elf, she had dark colored skin and long ears, both defining features of her race. She wore a shirt of light leather armor, covered in fire red dragon scales. The emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown was proudly stitched on her vest, as a gold sign on white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants that matched her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn hung from her neck, and she wore tough leather gloves that were reinforced with enchanted metal. A whip coiled across her waist and shoulder, and she held a longbow on her back, with the bow stave and grip covered in decorations.

"Welcome to the level I guard my lords!" Aura respectfully greeted. _It's nice to see a child that has such manners already_.

""Hello Aura. Good to see you."" Both me and Momonga said at about the same time. Both unintentional, and really weird. That might even seem a bit scary for the child. That sounds fun...

"We'll just be intruding for a while, so don't worry." Momonga continued.

"What are you saying my lord? You're the master of nazarick, the supreme overlord! No one would dare say that you were intruding anywhere in Nazarick!" The dark elf seemed a bit scared from Momonga's words. _Strange._

"By the way, where is your brother?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I could tell that both of them were getting uncomfortable, though for different reasons.

Aura then quickly turned around, looked at the VIP box and shouted:

"Mare! Our lords have graced us with their presence! How rude are you going to be by not be by not showing your face to them!"

"So that's where he was..."

"That's right lord Luci_fer. Please know that he doesn't mean anything by it, he's just timid. He's not trying to insult or offend either of you."

"Don't worry, we know. It's fine." _She really needs to calm down. Mare is a child, being afraid to jump down a building is normal. Still though, being called a lord is... unexpectedly nice._

"I-I can't!" Mare shouted from just in front of the VIP box. It seems he had gotten out of the box and had been running to the stairs. _It's amazing how I can see this far so clearly. That's a reason to thank whoever did this to us._

"The supreme beings themselves have come to visit us, but you as a floor guardian aren't even here to meet them! If you're too scared to jump down, then maybe I should kick you down instead!" Aura responded. _She seems a little violent. I'm getting flashbacks of Peroroncino and his sister now._

"I-I'll t-take the stairs down..." Mare quickly hurried to the stairs and began to walk down them.

"How long do you plan to make them wait? Get down here now!" _She does seem a lot like her creator. Just younger and more violent._

Mare then gathered his courage, before jumping down from the stairs. As aura suggested, it was quite a bit faster than if he had just walked down. When he had reached the ground, he managed to land on his feet, which were very wobbly. Whether that was from the jump or from fear remained unknown. After he landed, he ran right up to Momonga and me, before standing in line with his sister.

"I-I'm sorry for making you wait lord Momonga, lord Luci Fer."

Standing next to one another, it was clear to see that the two were siblings. However, there were two main differences between them: their eyes and attitudes. Whereas aura's eyes from left to right were green and then blue, mares were the exact opposite. And as for attitude, while Aura stood proudly at attention, Mare was clearly nervous, likely scared of being scolded. Momonga was surprised by the stark difference in the two, because as he knew it, even if this world was reality, mare shouldn't have been like this. Even if one wrote a character description with Tabula Smaragdina levels of length, it wouldn't be reflected in their personalities. Yet they were clearly displaying full emotions. For the second time today, he began to think that this was a new world, a new beginning, and not merely an update to the game.

"They must have been the Aura and Mare that Bukubukuchagama wanted to see." He said with an emotional tone. _If only she could be here to see this._

Mare nervously raised his head, looking the god-like figures all of Nazarick worshiped. Mare wore a small blue dragon scale vest, and a forest green cape. His clothes had the same base white color as his sister, but he wore a skirt and stockings where his sister wore pants. He also wore a acorn-shaped pendant on a necklace like aura, but his was made of silver. Mare was much more lightly armed than his sister, wearing a pair of dainty white gloves on his small hands, and a distorted black staff in his hands.

The two combined were the guardians of the sixth floor of the great tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga squinted at them, and though his eyes were just little points of light in empty eye sockets, looked at the two in full. Aura thrusted her chest forward proudly, and mare cowered under his seemingly all-seeing gaze. He nodded to himself that they were indeed the incarnations of his friend's hard work. Though, neither of them knew it. To them, it seemed as if their god was judging their worth, and hopefully approved of them.

"We're glad to see you two in such high spirits? Has everything been well?" I chimed in, breaking the silence.

"Yes my lord, I'm positively flowing with energy! Though it's been boring with no intruders, so I keep wishing that something would happen." Aura reacted right away, with an opinion fitting a child. Always wanting something to excite them.

"I-I'd rather not meet intruders... They-they're scary..." Mare had more adult-ish opinion, though a childish reason. As soon as Aura heard what Mare said, her expression changed.

"Please excuse me, my lords. Mare, come with me." Aura said angrily before grabbing Mare by the ear and pulling him aside.

"Owww... Sister, that hurts..."

After dragging Mare slightly away, she began to whisper in his ear. Even though we couldn't hear her, it was plain as day to see that she was scolding him. _She really is ragging on him, isn't she?_

"I think I agree with Mare though. I'd rather not meet intruders so soon after... this happened. At the least I'd rather meet them after making preparations." Momonga agreed with Mare rather easily, and I'm afraid I couldn't disagree.

"This world really has become real hasn't it?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I personally believe we've been isekai'd, but the game becoming real is equally possible." _At this point, a bad case of isekai seems undeniable, but we'll still need to see outside to confirm. At least we came to wherever we are with are guild base. I'd hate to imagine what it would be like without it._

"Your words were truer than we thought, huh?"

"Yep. Not an ending, just a new beginning."

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading! Please review my story to tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated, and needed as well. So please, please review my story and tell me what you think.**

**And before you click off, here's a quick stat page for Luci_fer!**

Luci Fer

Total level: (100)

Karma: 0 (True Neutral)

Racial levels:

Angel (15)

Cherub (10)

Seraph (10)

Archangel (5)

Job levels:

Warrior (15)

Lancer (10)

Great Lancer (10)

Illusionist (10)

Holy Mage (10)

Chaos-bringer (5)

Special abilities:

Godly Aura- For filling out all angel classes, Luci Fer can tap into the power of the gods and use their aura as his own. Has holy buffs and resistance buffs on allies, and holy de-buffs onto enemies

Emissary of Chaos- For splitting levels into three different types of attackers, you gets this job class and skill. This skill allows you to randomly change elemental affinity/weakness based with an even chance for every element. Any one element will last for 2 minutes. After one element is used, you will automatically be changed to another, also selected at random. All elements have 1 hour cool down times, and only one can be recharged at a time, and only after all elements have been used.

Viable elements-

fire

water

wind

earth

ice

lightning

holy/light

unholy/darkness

Angels Call- Can summon 2 level 80 seraphs twice a day, or larger numbers of weaker angels. This skill does not use MP, and takes a full 24 hours from previous use to recharge. After seraph is summoned, angel can only leave via de-summoning or death. The seraph summoned will have no time limit.

**A/N: Thank you and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: please read, favorite, follow and review my story!**

* * *

"Didn't they die once? Like, during the great raid?" I spoke. This was a strange thing to imagine, since they were nothing more than mere NPC bots less than an hour ago. As floor guardians, their purpose for existing was to protect our home, and since they are alive now, it wouldn't be weird if they had memories from back in YGGDRASIL. But if that was so, then they should remember dying. And for children like them, that is not a nice thought to have.

"I don't imagine they were alive back then... But they might know about it. We should ask them then. Aura, Mare, that's enough!" Momonga replied. The giant 8-foot tall skeleton man was a figure to fear, whether back in the game or out of it. He looked like death itself, and with his kill count he might as well have been. He wore a cloak made of darkness, with royal purple trimming and dragon bone shoulder pads. In his hand was the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, a golden staff shaped after caduceus, the staff of the greek god Hermes.

"But lord Momonga! As a guardian, Mare-" Aura started before getting cut of by Momonga.

"It's fine Aura, I understand how you feel. It's only natural that you would be angry if Mare, as a floor guardian, said such a cowardly thing, especially because it was in our presence. But I know that if anyone invaded the great tomb we call home, both you and Mare would fearlessly step forward to defend it. There is no need for scoldings as long as one does what is required of them when the time comes." He talked to Aura, before turning to Mare, "And Mare, you should be grateful to your kind sister. And even if I were angry, I could not remain so after seeing how she scolded you."

"B-but what about lord Luci Fer? Are you angry at me?" Mare fearfully asked. A cute child such as him should have no such fear, and since I can help it, I will stop it.

"Actually, I share your opinion. I'd rather not have our halls debased with enemies. I was never angry at you, Mare. You have no reason to worry." _Hope this works._

"I wasn't scolding him to show off to you, my lords..."

"Aura, it's fine. It doesn't matter what you had in mind, and I understand your kind intentions. However, I must tell you that I am not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a guardian. After all, during the great raid of 1500, you both did your job wonderfully." He said, slipping in what we talked about in order to see if they remembered. _He seems a lot smarter than I remember. I'm probably just looking down on him, but I'm still getting this weird feeling._

"T-Thank you lord Momonga!" "Yes, thank you my lord."

There was an awkward silence after this tangent ended. I should probably end it. _Right, didn't Aura say she was bored?_

"Aura, you said you were bored because there were no intruders, right? If you want, I could help." I suggested. Getting used to my kind of new powers is going to be absolutely necessary if I want to survive.

"No thank you lord Luci Fer! I'm sure you'd kill me within seconds!" _Well that sucks. But I still need to test out my skills. Perhaps I could use a summon to entertain her instead..._

"In that case, would you rather fight a summon of mine? It means nothing if you defeat it, and it should be able to give you a bit of a workout."

"Very well, I will do as you say!" She said, trying to hide her excitement under the guise of following orders.

"Okay then. **{Angel's Call- Seraph}**" This skill was a racial class bonus you gain from entering the Archangel class. It would let you summon one level 80 seraph twice a day. Although the level was a bit low, it was still good as additional DPS, or as a short time damage tanker. It also had the passive ability to raise the stats of all lower angel races powers by about 20%

The seraph was a six-winged humanoid figure, though the figure was more polygonal than realistic. The wings however, were completely realistic, and were like swan wings, being an incorruptible pearly white. Also, it was giant. It was roughly 1.5 times the size of a dominion of authority, which was a lower leveled angel. However, it did have several special powers to go along with its level. It could shrink down, to make 1-on-1 fights easier, and to make itself less scary. It could radiate an aura to power the attack and luck of all allies in it's nearby area. It could also resonate an aura that would debuff the defense and speed of it's enemies, and the aura was specially effective if the enemy was of an unholy race, such as undead. It had a double sided sword, with two blades and a small handle that perfectly fit its hand in the middle. The other hand held a shield, with a sun insignia on it. The insignia was just an orange circle with 8 triangles pointing away from it, with the up, down, left and right triangles being larger than those on the diagonal.

"Have fun you two!" Momonga told the twins before Aura happily went to fight my summon, and Mare went to fight less than willingly.

"So, now that they're gone, what do you think?"

"Do you mean about the twins, or about our current reality?" _To answer a question with a question. Classic move, Skeletor._

"Yes." He sighed in response to my answer.

"The twins are definitely alive to say the least. They are children, though how they act towards us is a bit worrying for me. Neither of us created them, yet they both act with either respect or fear. As for our situation, it's clear that this is reality. And- yes, Sebas. Good. Scout a bit further, then come to the 6th floor please. Thank you."

"I assume that was Sebas calling in? What did he find?"

"We aren't in the swamps anymore. We're surrounded by grassy plains, with just normal grass. No humans or other intelligent species around us for about a kilometer, and he'll tell the same to the guardians when they arrive. Speaking of the meeting, we should inform the twins."

"And speaking of the twins, here they come."

* * *

With the final lash of Aura's whip, the Seraph cried in defeat as it died. It then slowly vanished from the bottom to the top. The holy aura it emitted cooled down, before slowly disappearing from the area. As it died, I felt a mental link I only now realize existed get forcefully cut off, like a rubber band snapping in two. _It died rather fast, but that's what you get when you go against two level 100 NPCs._

"Spectacular. You two put on quite a good show." Momonga congratulated the twins, his tone sounding like a happy grandfather watching his grand kids read a book without any mistakes for the first time.

"Thank you my lord! It's been some time since we had to work so hard!" Aura shouted happily, with sweat forming on her eyebrows. She tried to wipe it away, but right after she did, more of it formed and beaded down her face. Mare was in a similar situation, however his exhaustion was minimal, as he didn't move around nearly as much as his sister, since he was a caster and not a front-line fighter like her.

Momonga then silently reached into a dark, inky black void that was his inventory, and pulled out a magic item- A Pitcher of Endless Water. In YGGDRASIL, there were status conditions like hunger and thirst, and although neither of those applied to Momonga , he still had an item to satiate the status should the condition appear on someone. The glass pitcher was filled with clear water. Drops of condensation immediately formed on the surface of the glass, likely because the water it was full of was cold.

Momonga then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, filled them with water from the endless pitcher, and then handed them to the two children.

"Aura, Mare, have a drink."

"Eh? But that's not good, right, my lord..."

"Y-yes, I can make water with my magic too..."

Aura waved her hands no, and Mare frantically shook his hands, both signifying that he had no reason to pour water for them.

"Think nothing of it. You two have always done well, so you can think of this as my thanks to you."

"T-thank you lord Momonga!"

"T-to think that you would pour water for us yourself!"

After ending their small protests, the both started to drink the glasses he had handed out to them. Aura took the glass in both hands and downed it in one large chug. Droplets of water escaped to the corners of her mouth, before she quickly wiped them away. On the other hand, Mare held his cup with both hands and slowly sipped from it. The two of them could not be more different if they tried.

Ever since Momonga had come to this new world, he had not felt either thirst or hunger, so it didn't bother him. Though he knew he, as a former human, should not feel this way, he couldn't help but silently laugh to himself, as him being human was now little more than a joke. While I, much like him, could not feel either thirst or hunger, I could still eat and drink. I hadn't felt the need to do either since I came to this world. Which wasn't entirely strange, as I did have a bowl of ramen before I logged on, and my mentioned immunities.

"Do you want more?" Momonga raised the pitcher as he asked the twins.

"Er, no need, I've drunk enough!"

"Then what about you mare?"

"Eep! I-I-I've also had enough. I'm not thirsty anymore!"

For a moment, they both looked up at momonga, and then each other.

"'Thank you lord momonga!"" They both said in unison.

Momonga nodded as he put the pitcher of endless water back into his inventory. He then took both of their cups and added those into the dark void too.

"I thought that our lords would be scarier than this... What about you Mare?" Aura whispered.

"Yeah, a-a bit" Mare replied.

"If you want, we could be scarier. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard..." I jumped into the conversation, knowing that this would get a rise out of them.

"No! Now is good! Now is best!" Aura quickly shouted back. _I definitely did get that rise out of her. Good job Luci Fer!_

"Stop antagonizing them, Luci Fer." Momonga ordered me, clearly disappointed.

"Are we the only ones you're nice to, lords?" Mare asked. _I really want to say yes now. But I shouldn't, since Momonga is already angry at me._

Surprisingly, instead of answering Mare, he decided to simply pat lightly him on the head. He clearly enjoyed it, and looked like a happy puppy. I then noticed Aura looking at me jealously, clearly wanting head pats herself. As Pero used to say, head pats for all the lolis. All of them.

"Oh, I just remembered. We're going to be having a meeting here with the other guardians soon. So, just be ready."

"We should prepare then-"

"No need. They should be arriving shortly, so you have no need to worry."

Then, after a bit more of continuous head pats, a voice rang out from the other side of the arena.

"Oh my, am I the first to arrive?" Though the tone was formal and old-fashioned, the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a little girl. Which it both technically did and didn't. _Oh shit, Shalltear is here._

A shadow formed over the ground, before turning into a black portal like door, from which a certain NPC arrived. The NPC was obviously Shalltear Bloodfallen, the floor guardian of the first three floors. She wore a black ball gown, with the skirt puffed up into a large bell like shape. On top of that was a bolero with frills, lace and ribbons, as well as a pair of long silk gloves. Together, they covered up most of her skin. Her skin was as pale as wax, which was very fitting for a vampire like herself. She could not be said to be anything but beautiful, and almost stunningly so. Her long, silver hair was tied up into a ponytail that descended from one side of her head, and exposed her face. Her deep red eyes were filled with a seductive look of absolute delight. She looked to be about fourteen years old, and her looks combined both beauty and cuteness perfectly. Her boobs however, bulged proudly in a very unchild-like manner. She was also surrounded with the strong smell of perfume.

"Weren't you told not to frivolously use **{Gate}** in Nazarick? We are warded against teleportation, after all. You should be able to walk here, so shouldn't you have just come on foot, Shalltear?" Aura's loud, annoyed voice came from right next to me. There was no trace of the previous puppy-like happiness in her words, and in it's place stood a burning hostility. Like a dog barking at a cat, perhaps? _Considering their parents, this makes sense._

Mare stood trembling next to Momonga, and shuffled a bit to hide behind him. Frankly, I don't blame Mare. If I were in his place, I'd run away from them too.

Shalltear decided to ignore Aura's provocation, and instead ran right up to Momonga, before standing on her tip-toes in order to hug him. Momonga, startled by this, immediately moved around to stare at me. _I know how this looks, but I didn't do this one._

"Something stinks," Aura spat, "Don't tell me you've started rotting because you're undead?" While she wasn't wrong about the smell, her remark about rotting is a bit distasteful. Momonga is undead too, after all.

"Isn't that quite rude to lord Momonga? He is undead as well." Shalltear replied after quickly getting off of Momonga. Her thinking was clearly in line with my own. I'm not sure whether or not I should worry about that or not. You know, I should really be freaking out about now, but I can't seem to make myself do so. Weird.

"Huh? What nonsense are you talking Shalltear? Lord Momonga is no mere undead like yourself, he's far more than that. He's super undead, godly undead!" Mare and Shalltear both seemingly agreed to Aura's statement about Momonga, though she was wrong. The walking skeleton was an overlord, a rare, high tiered race of undead, but not either of what she said. I don't think that either of those really exist, though the raid boss "Hela" would be considered godly undead, since she was a god.

"But, but sister, maybe you shouldn't have said that..." Mare stuttered.

"Oh..." she paused for a moment, "Then, don't tell me you've started rotting because you're a walking corpse?" Not wrong, though that wasn't really why she smelled. That would be the clearly copious amounts of perfume.

"That seems okay... sort of."

After agreeing with Aura's take two, Shalltear went straight back to Momonga, ignoring Aura's failed provoking.

"Ah, my master, my beloved master, the one man I cannot rule over..." She wistfully said. She then licked her lips in a way that would have been seductive would she have looked older. She is getting really lusty right now, and I don't think this is something that either Mare or Aura should be seeing.

Although Shalltear's personality was perfectly suited for the role of an alluring seductress, she looked far too young for it. The discrepancy between her expectations and reality was laughable. She was far too short, so much so that when she reached out to Momonga, it looked like she wanted to hang from his neck instead, like a playful child. However, this was already too much affection for Momonga, who was clearly more than uncomfortable. Then, all of a sudden, I got a **{Message}**.

_"What did you do to Shalltear? This isn't how she's supposed to be! I remember nothing about her being in love with me, so WHAT DID YOU DO!"_ As much as I agree with how strange this is, and it is jarring to watch, this wasn't me. Nope, it was the birdman.

_"For once, nothing. You were there when she was made, you should remember her fetishes. You're just in her strike zone is all. If it makes you feel better, I should be too."_ I replied, for once not lying.

_"If it weren't for the fact that Peroroncino brought me with him when he made her, I wouldn't believe you. But fine, I'll assume you're innocent in this case." _Good. Though I don't remember him being this angry at me, I guess I can understand. If I was in his situation, I'd probably attack him. But that reminds me that I should be in her strike zone too-

"And lord Luci Fer!" She sang before running towards me. The way she said my name feels like it should be accentuated with a music or something similar. And God Damn, is this uncomfortable.

She then went into a jumping dive-hug, and latched onto my side. This looked more normal for someone like her, though her intentions surely weren't.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was a rotten individual. In more ways then one. She was a "True Vampire," the highest known racial class for vampires. At the same time however, she was a girl created by an H-game aficianado, and her character design was filled with references to various H-games. Hell, her last name was directly taken from the H-game "Vampire's Dinner Party". It's sad that I know that.

"Please stop. This is **very** uncomfortable for me, and I'd rather you not..." I told her. She reacted about as good as I expected, and it seemed like a father scolding her daughter for dirtying the suit he needed for a business meeting.

"Awww..."

"Serves you right, Shalltear." Aura chided.

For the first time since we got here, she decided to react to her cousin? 's insults.

"Ara, are you still here shorty? I couldn't see you, so I thought you were gone." Using insults based on height wouldn't be my first choice when I'm barely taller than them, but I won't stop her. Aura's face started twitching uncontrollably, and Shalltear ignored her and said to Mare, "It must be pretty tough for you, having to deal with such a weird sister like that. You'd best leave her soon, lest you become a weirdo like her."

Mare quickly went back to hiding behind Momonga, as he knew Shalltear wanted to use her in their fight. Aura started to smile, strangely enough, before saying one thing:

"Shut up, fake tits." This was a bomb, detonated directly on point. And we were all about to see it. And this would explain why her tits looked so large. It did seem weird at the time, but I just ignored it because of how I knew she would be.

"...What the hell are you talking about?!" And it seems like Shalltear's character has now broken down. So, with her true nature revealed, she dropped the cultured act.

"Hmph, it's so obvious. Damn, that is one weird chest, how many pads did you stuff in there?"

Shalltear's only response was to wave her hands while going "Uwah-Uwah" with a suitably childlike expression. That's kinda disappointing. Aura, on the other hand, grinned with an evil face.

"You packed so much in there... I bet it shifts when you run, right?"

"Kuh!" Shalltear made a strange noise as an extended finger- Aura's- poked her.

"I was right, wasn't I? Huhuhu... Where have they gone? So that's why you decided not to run even though you worried, and used **{Gate}** instead-"

"Shut up shorty! It's not like you have anything of your own to show off! At least I have... No, I've got a lot more to show off!"

Aura merely grinned in the face of her desperate counter attack. A shocked Shalltear then stumbled back, and reflexively covered up her chest. A sorry sight.

"... I'm only seventy-six, and I've got lots more time to grow, unlike an undead with no future like you. Ah, how sad- you will never grow again~"

Shalltear then... moaned... in frustration, and took another step back. There was a deep, harried look on her face, which only made aura prouder.

"To think, you're actually happy with that sad little bust of yours- hmph!" At this point, I can practically hear Shalltear snapping.

"You shitty brat! It's too late to regret your words now!"

"Okay, Momonga, I'm going to stop this. First off," I said, pointing to Aura, "You have no reason to start fights with your... cousin?" I kinda questioned the last word, because it isn't wrong, as Peroroncino was Bukubukuchagama's brother. But at the same time, this was YGGDRASIL, so I'm not sure if that carried over.

"Second," I said, turning to Shalltear, "You have no reason to give in to her provocations. Just ignore her when she's like that, and there will be no problems. And third, if you do find how you look to be a problem, just ask me later and I can help with that."

When I talk about helping her with that problem, I mean giving her a polymorph ring. They are magical rings that were mainly used by players who were unhappy with their avatar's appearance. They could put the ring on, and then go to a new character creation screen, which would change their character's appearance, but not the race or levels. Of course, this did have a small backlash. Whoever put the ring on would lose between 50%-20% of their power, depending on the level of the ring. Lower level rings would take away more power, and higher level rings would take away less. I basically farmed them back in the day, as they were a great resource for PKing. Put it on, pretend to be a new human player, and lead new "friends" into ambushes, often times in Nazarick. We never really lost anything, since I told them I managed to steal a ring and it would let me turn off the defenses. Which it did. I then stopped turning off the defenses when they were too strong for the "friends" to overcome. So we never really lost anything. And I gained a ton of gold, as well as other items. I also used the rings to stir up trouble, enough for me to be remembered as one of the big causes of the great raid.

Of course, such activities would be known fast, so I had to switch appearances a lot. But the rings did have another flaw that a lot of players hated: you could only put on one appearance per ring. Once you set it, there was no resetting it. Even if a different player put on the ring, it would still put them in the same avatar. As such, I still have quite a few unset rings. I should probably give one to Momonga, so he doesn't have to be tortured through the denial of infinite pleasures.

""She started it!"" They both say at once.

"YOU. STAND. BEFORE. A. SUPREME. BEING. CONTAIN. YOURSELF." This voice was quite loud, and I would describe it best as having a gritty metallic tone. The voice came from from an 8.2 feet tall four armed bipedal insect. In other terms, a giant bug. It looked like a mix between a praying mantis and an ant. It had a tail that was nearly twice as long as it's body, and was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful looking mandibles seemed like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite. He grasped a platinum halberd in two of his hands, and in his other two were a masterfully made mace wreathed in a black, deathly aura, and a warped black broadsword which seemed like it could not be sheathed. He was surrounded by an aura of cold, and had a dull sparkly blue exoskeleton. Protrusions which looked like icebergs sprouted up from his back and shoulders. This was Cocytus, the guardian of the 5th floor.

"Cocytus, it's good to see you." Momonga once again presumed the role of leader. A role I am more than glad I don't have to take.

"I. CAME. IMMEDIATELY. UPON. RECEIVING. YOUR. SUMMONS. My. LORD."

The water in the air froze with a crackling sound as it touched the white mist that came out of Cocytus's mouth as he spoke. The cold was every bit as frigid as that of the Primal Ice elemental, which exuded a similar aura. If a normal human stood near him, they would likely have gotten frostbite, if not just freeze to death altogether. However, as the only people near him were all either undead with an innate immunity to frost damage, like Momonga and Shalltear, or had good resistance against frost damage, like me and the twins, no one was in any great danger.

"You must have been quite free with no intruders around, yes?"

"INDEED."

The clacking of his lower mandibles sounded like the threatening noises of a wasp, though I somehow got the feeling that he was laughing.

"EVEN. SO. THERE. ARE. THINGS. THAT. MUST. BE. DONE. SO. I. WAS. NOT. FREE. AT. ALL."

"Oh? Such as?"

"TRAINING. IN. ORDER. TO. BE. READY. TO. DEPLOY. AT. ANY. TIME."

Although it wasn't too obvious from his appearance, Cocytus was designed to be the ideal warrior, be it in personality or body. Therefore, from the perspective of a weapon user, his attacks were some of the strongest in Nazarick.

"You've worked hard for me. Thank you." Momonga said, sounding as sincere as possible.

"AFTER. HEARING. YOUR. PRAISE. THE. TASK. IS. NOT. AS. TIRING. OH. I. SEE. DEMIURGE. AND. ALBEDO. HAVE. ARRIVED." After hearing this, I turned to look in the same direction as Cocytus. Near the entrance of the Coliseum, I saw two figures enter. The one in front was Albedo, in all of her beautiful glory, followed by man who walked like a small time lackey. Once she got close enough, she smiled to Momonga and bowed deeply.

The man then bowed and said "Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting."

He looked to be about 5 foot 9, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His face looked to be oriental, and his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his glasses could not even be said to be narrowed, and it was doubtful whether or not they were even open at all. He was dressed in a western red pinstripe suit, and had a matching tie. His look gave the feeling of being a professional businessman, or a rich lawyer. However, his gentlemanly appearance did not manage to hide the evil air about him. He had a metal tail that was tipped by six sharp spikes, and he had an outline of black flames. This was Demiurge, floor guardian of the seventh floor.

"It seems everyone is here." I said, hinting at Momonga to get a move on. _I already feel tired._

"Lord Luci Fer, there are two more people who have not yet arrived." Demiurge said with a voice that resonated with one's soul. It was a skill he had called **{Command Mantra}**, which could instantly turn the weak minded into puppets dancing to his strings. I myself was obviously not weak enough to be controlled, as I was no where near level 40, but it did still make his words seem like a good option. His skill did have more of an effect on holy-aligned beings.

"No, those two guardians are only to be moved under special circumstances. Therefore, there is no reason to call them over at the moment." Momonga explained. The guardian of the fourth floor was Gargantua, a giant golem with no real consciousness of it's own. It was smart enough to obey orders, but not much more than that. The eighth floor had two guardians, if I remember it right, with one being Rubedo, the little sister of Albedo, and the other as Victim, who was an angel somewhat similar to myself. It focused more on self-sacrifice to power up the other guardian, though.

"I see."

"MY. ALLIES. HAVE. NOT. ARRIVED. YET."

Aura and Shalltear froze as they heard those words, and the smile on Albedo's froze as well. Makes sense, since Neuronist was one of his allies. She would be very scary to children. And to normal people as well. And to not so normal people too. Neuronist was just freaky in general.

"No need. I shall let the floor guardians inform the various area guardians of their floors."

There were two types of guardians in the great tomb of Nazarick. Floor guardians, like those present and those I mentioned before, were responsible for a single, or in Shalltear's case more, floors of Nazarick, and all the monsters on that floor. Area guardians were in charge of individual areas on those floors, and worked under the floor guardians.

"Then, let us pledge our allegiance to the supreme ones." Albedo started, beginning something that wildly threw off both me and Momonga.

All the floor guardians then nodded as one, and before we could interrupt, they had lined up before us in order of their floors. Albedo stood at the head of their formation, and I could see that all the floor guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They were not playing around. Not at all.

Shalltear, who stood at the end of the line, stepped forward.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the first, second, and third floors presents herself to the masters."

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

"COCYTUS. GUARDIAN. OF. THE. FIFTH. FLOOR. PRESENTS. HIMSELF. TO. THE. MASTERS."

Much like Shalltear, he then knelt before us like a samurai vassal to their lords. Then it was the twin's turn.

"The Guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the masters."

"A-also a guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the masters."

They also then knelt respectively and lowered their heads to us. As the four of them, Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura and Mare all had different bodies, they should have taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way which they had moved was identical, and they somehow lined up neatly. The next to advance was Demiurge.

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the masters." Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful decent, as though expressing his heart through his actions.

Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The guardian overseer Albedo presents herself to the masters."

She then smiled at Momonga, and knelt like the other guardians. She did however, continue speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her pledge to us.

"With the exception of the fourth floor guardian Gargantua and the eighth floor guardian Victim, all the floor guardians are gathered before you. Thus, we do offer up our utmost loyalty to the masters."

Neither me nor Momonga could speak to this. A strange pressure was then released from Momonga, which I believed to be his **{Aura Of Despair}**. As such, I know I can't go looking weak in front of them, so I unleashed my **{Godly Aura}**. The mix of uplifting holiness and crushing darkness was a.. strange feeling, I'm sure.

Now, being honest here, I have never seen anything like this before in my life. I have no idea what to do here. As such, I will leave it to our oh so glorious leader to decide our course of action, and let him do the work.

"Raise your heads."

After their god said this, they all raised their heads in unison, with a "sha" sound showing their correspondence. Their coordination was so immaculate, it makes me wonder if they practiced it or not.

"Then, first, I thank you all for coming here."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all your loyal subordinates. To us, you, lord Momonga, are our supreme overlord." _Quite an appropriate title considering his race._

"Lord Momonga, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be minuscule in your reckoning." Albedo removed the perfect smile from her lovely face, but continued to speak in the same respectful tone. "However, If you or lord Luci Fer gave us the order, we- all the guardians- would accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the forty one supreme beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"""""This we swear!""""" The other guardians swore in unison, with a religious fervor that would be visible to even a blind man. Their voices were filled with power, and with an adamant loyalty and determination that would never be diminished.

To Momonga, it seemed as though they were mocking him for his previous worries about their loyalty. The darkness in his no longer existing heart vanished like dark shadows in the bright, radiant morning sun. He was moved to the bottom of his non-real heart that the NPCs designed by his friends, and the closest thing to family he had, possessed such excellence. The golden radiance of him and his friend's past still remained. The embodiment of their hard work, their ingeniously crafted creations, were still here. It filled him with joy. I knew that, if he wasn't a skeleton, he'd be wearing the most shit-eating grin you could see. It was at this time that his aura faded, so I turned mine off as well.

"Excellent. Guardians, I know that you shall understand me and Luci Fer's aims, and successfully carry out our commands. There may be somethings that are difficult to understand, but I hope you will pay attention and listen. I believe that the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in an unknown situation."

The guardians faces were all stern, and there were no evident looks of surprise.

"Although we do not know what has caused this incident, the great tomb has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast, unknown plain. I know that no one has for foreseen the occurrence of this event, as such, I shall instead ask this: Has anyone noticed anything different in their floors?"

After hearing this, each floor guardian responded with a negative.

"There are no abnormalities on the seventh floor."

"S-same with the sixth floor."

"As my brother says."

"THE. FIFTH. FLOOR. IS. THE. SAME."

"Nothing strange has been sighted on the first to third floors."

Since there were two floors unaccounted for in our entourage, Albedo spoke:

"Lord Momonga, I shall investigate the fourth and eighth floors right away."

"Then I will leave that matter to you, Albedo. However, you must be careful on the eighth floor. If a situation happens there, you may not be able to deal with it."

Albedo bowed her head deeply to show that she understood, and then Shalltear walked forward.

"Then I shall handle matters on the surface."

"There is no need. Sebas is currently out scouting our surroundings." I broke my ongoing silence, and told Shalltear a formal "no". I saw faces of surprise flash across the faces of the other guardians, as Sebas was one of, if not the strongest single combat fighter in all of Nazarick, and was roughly tied with me. There was only one truly stronger in all of Nazarick: Rubedo.

"Speaking of Sebas, here he comes." Momonga confirmed, looking back at the entrance to the arena. He was jogging to the area where everyone else was, and was there in a matter of seconds.

"My lords, please forgive my lateness." He spoke as he went onto one knee, like the other guardians.

"Not at all. Now please, report on the surroundings." Sebas raised his head to this, and looked around at the guardians beside him.

"The situation is critical, so the floor guardians need to know as well."

"Of course. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in every direction is a grassy plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but they were all mere cattle or game. There were no humanoid or intelligent creatures near us." This is very concerning to know. It's like our world, before it went to shit.

"Was the grass strange? Was it frozen, or anything unlike normal?" I asked. If yes, it could indicate that we were still in YGGDRASIL, just in a different world of the nine.

"No, it was merely normal grass." _Damn, so we've isekai'd to an entirely new world. This could be a problem._

"Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what happened, so act cautiously. If you encounter an intruder, they are to be captured alive with as little harm done to them as possible. They should then be sent to Neuronist."

The guardians all voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

"Next, I would like to understand the administrative operations of the tomb. Albedo, how is the exchange of information between the floors?"

In YGGDRASIL, the guardians were simple NPCs, and as such could only act according to their programs. There was no way the floors would exchange information or monsters.

"Each floor is administered by its respective guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can exchange information with him." Momonga was surprised, but nodded, either in understanding or in satisfaction.

"Excellent," he said, "Demiurge and Albedo, I want the two of you to draw up a more comprehensive administrative system."

"Understood. Will the plans for the management system include the eighth, ninth and tenth floors?"

"The Eighth Floor is managed by Victim, so it'll be fine. No, entry to the Eighth Floor is forbidden. I rescind the order I just gave to Albedo as well. In short, entry to the Eighth Floor will only be effected with my permission. I will undo the seal and permit direct access from the Seventh Floor to the Ninth Floor. After that, plan for the Ninth and Tenth Floor as one whole."

"Actually, I don't think you need to." I chimed in.

"And why is that?"

"I know the reason you worry about the eighth floor is because of Rubedo, and I... might have programmed a back door into her that only I can use with the staff. We should have no reason to fear her."

"When I asked what you did to the NPCs, why didn't I hear about this?" Momonga said, clearly angry at me.

"Because I didn't think it was important, and that the "back door" I mentioned is embarrassing. I did to her what I did to Albedo, but for me instead of you." The NPCs blinked at this, as I don't believe that any of them would understand the terms I used. Though it might also be the idea that I used Momonga's staff, and that it was clearly without his permission. They all looked very confused.

"Fine then. Albedo, you can include all floors in the plan, but I want you to consider the ninth and tenth as one floor in your plan. Next, Aura and Mare." He paused after saying their names. "Can you conceal the Great Tomb? Illusions don't seem too reliable, and thinking about the cost gives me a headache."

The twins then looked at each other and nodded. Then Mare started to talk. "U-using magic might be tricky. If we had to hide everything on the surface, using mud, dirt and plants would be the most reliable method. We could make us look like a hill as camouflage."

"Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?" Albedo spoke angrily, with her past confusion completely missing. Mare, surprising no one, trembled in fear, before Momonga stood up for him.

"Albedo, don't speak out of turn. I was addressing Mare." Albedo looked fearful at this, likely because her love was being harsh to her. _At least she isn't being masochistic like Shalltear would be._

"Ah, m-my apologies Lord Momonga."

Albedo's head was as low as it could go, and her face was frozen in fear. The guardians and Sebas stiffened up as well. Maybe they thought that scolding went for them too. Regardless of their thoughts, Momonga went back to talking with Mare.

"Could you conceal the walls that way?"

"Y-yes lord, if you'd a-allow it. However..."

"Yes, an observer from a distance would think the ground was bulging up unnaturally. Sebas, are there any nearby hills or the like?"

"There are none. Regretfully, we are surrounded by flatlands. However, since there are nights here, we should be able to perform some sort of eye-deceiving camouflage while the sun is down."

"Is that so… if all we intend to do is hide the walls, Mare's idea will be enough. Then, what if we piled up the dirt from the nearby land to make dummy hills as camouflage?"

"Then we would blend in."

"Good. Then, my guardians, I have one more thing for all of you. What kind of person am I to you? And what kind of person is Luci Fer to you?"

Again, they started based on their positions.

"The incarnation of beauty. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow white bones. My lord Luci Fer is beautiful as well, though his allure comes more from his holy nature, and his unflinching gaze..." Shalltear is definitely one to stay away from. Regardless, she did not pause to think of her answer before she gave it. From the lack of delay in her reply, I knew she had to be speaking from her heart. And that was what terrifies me.

Next was Cocytus's turn.

"ONE. WHO. IS. MIGHTIER. THAN. ALL. OF. THE. GUARDIANS. AND. DESERVING. OF. THE. TITLE. OF. THE. SUPREME. OVERLORD. OF. NAZARICK. IS. LORD. MOMONGA. LEGENDARY. LANCER. AND. A. GREAT. WARRIOR. THAT. I. ADMIRE. IS. LORD. LUCI. FER." His thoughts about me are fitting of a warrior like him. Straightforward, sweet and simple. I like it.

Then came the twins.

"Merciful leaders with great foresight."

"V-very gentle people who care for us..."

Then was Demiurge.

"Lord Momonga is a wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. A man truly worthy of the title "inscrutable." Lord Luci Fer is a man of great strength, as well as someone who is skilled at playing mind games. So much so as to make people cry out in anguish. Worthy of being lord Momonga's right hand." Again, fitting for me, though for different reasons. It does sound like something a demon would say. Though he is just buttering Momonga up like he is going to eat him with that much flattery.

Then was Sebas.

"Our merciful lords who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side till the very end."

And finally was Albedo.

"My lord Momonga is the man who rules over the supreme beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, he is the man I love deeply. Lord Luci Fer is my love's right hand, and is worthy of all praise." _Momonga, there are no words for how sorry I am. But at the least, it's not all bad. You now have a nice piece of ass that'll truly care for you. You should be happy._

"... I see. I have heard and understand your opinions. Then, I shall hand the tasks that once belonged to my former comrades to you. Carry them out faithfully." He said in response to all of their praise, before teleporting away. Without telling me first.

"And I share my leaders opinion. Perform well, guardians." _I am so god damn tired._

I then teleported back to my room on the ninth floor, before taking my armor off, and quickly falling asleep. _Good night, Nazarick_.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the slower release, but longer chapters like this one will need more time to be** made.** Still, thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think about what I have done with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

So, it's been three days since the shutdown now. Turns out that staying in YGGDRASIL until the shutdown was the best decision I have ever made. For several reasons. Reason 1: all the food items from the game are now real. And unlike in the old anime Log Horizon, they all have the flavor they are supposed to. And let me tell you, dragon steak is fucking **amazing**. Absolutely delicious. Reason 2: I am now surrounded by people who genuinely love me. It's nice. Reason 3: all the skills I had in YGGDRASIL, I now have in real life. As in, my pianist class is now more than just for show. I was kinda shit at first, but after only three hours, I could beat that old prick Mozart.

So, coming here was mainly positives with little to no negatives. As I have discovered, the main negative of being here is that everyone is crazy. And not all in the good way. While meeting the living embodiment of Momonga's embarrassment in order to get my old gear back was both hilarious and terrifying, other less nice things have happened too. Like Shalltear trying to seduce me. Not happening. My morality may be a literal gray, but I am still not crossing that bridge. Surprisingly, she still hasn't gone to talk with me in order to get a ring, so I assume that she misunderstood what I meant. But that'll sort itself out eventually. Also, speaking of crazy people, that brings me to what is currently happening:

"My lord, please help me!" Albedo was kneeling in front of me in my room. Speaking of which, my room was amazing. It had a blue and white design plan, with a god-sized bed in a corner next to a table/nightstand with a glass of fine Muspelheim-whiskey. A grand piano (big surprise) with a stool in the corner opposite to the bed. The room had a couch with a large coffee table against the wall, placed just off the middle of the room. And a fine wardrobe/dresser across from the bed. Not bad designing if I do say so myself.

"Calm down and tell me what the problem is. I can't help if I don't know what you need me to do." I calmly talked to the near-crying yandere. _And I swear, if this is a "he won't pay attention to me" call, I will be pissed._

"I-it has to do with Lord Momonga... I'm worried that he's working too hard!" _That's more realistic. Sounds like him too, that worker bee._

"So how long has he been working for then?"

"The last three days, ever since the meeting with all of the guardians ended." _Jesus fucking Christ, how in the hell do you work for three days straight? How is there even that much work to do?_

"Alright, I'll talk to him. But I want two things from you first. First off, just call me Lucifer. It'll be one word instead of two, and it'll be easier for the both of us."

"Very well my lord." Albedo responded, still clearly worried about Momonga.

"That brings me to my second request. Stop calling me lord."

"But-"

"But nothing, it's gods-damned annoying. Just call me Lucifer."

"O-okay Lucifer-sama..."

"No Japanese honorifics either. Just the name. I don't care if you think it's improper or disrespectful, just do it. Consider it an order." _This has been bothering for a while after all, so I can afford to be a bit forceful._

"As you wish Lucifer. Can you please help lord Momonga? I'm worried about him, it isn't healthy for him to work for so long with no rest."

"I agree, and I'll get it done. Just relax. I only need to grab one thing." I said before walking over to my bed. I obviously wasn't going to take a nap now, no matter how tiring dealing with Momonga's drive to work himself to death is going to be. No, I'm here for what's in the nightstand. In the bottom drawer was a ring display box, with a 10 x 10 design for 100 total rings, with each hole filled. It had tags for each column and row describing what race (based on the column) and special features (based on the row). I then went to the first column, second row. An unbonded level 100 human ring. Whoever put it on would normally be put into a character creation screen to design what they wanted their human form to look like when they wore the ring. Normally. This world was different. When I put on the unbonded human ring, it did something else. It put me in my original body. However worrying that is, it should, at least in theory, do the same for Momonga.

"I'll just take you, and go. **{Greater Teleportation}**."

* * *

After the strange feeling of teleporting passed, I found myself in front of Momonga's door. Which brings a question to mind. How should I play this? I want to help my friend, and I really don't want to put myself in one of Nazarick's greatest mind's shit list. Since he seems so into his work, perhaps I should pretend I'm just here to propose a new idea, and then make him relax as a secondary topic? But then I don't know if he'd go with it... Guess I'll just have to rely on my charisma. Time to hope the stat I power leveled will have an actual effect in this world.

So, I knocked on the door, and within three-no, five seconds, Sebas came to answer the door.

"My lord, lord Momonga has been expecting you. Please come in." _With Sebas, the whole "lord" thing doesn't feel as wrong. Is it because he's a servant, or am I just getting used to it?_

"Thank you Sebas."

So, I walked in to Momonga's office. And god damn was this well made. The whole room was either black, violet, gold or white. Most items were between two and three different colors, and it all looked beautiful. The room came with a walk in closet to the left and an office room to the right, with a currently opened door. I walked to the office, and low and behold, there's the bony bastard sitting in a chair looking at a floating mirror next to a desk that is covered with paper work. _How is there even that much work to do?_

"So, you finally came to see me. I was wondering when we'd talk." He seemed like he was going to patronize me for being lazy this whole time and not meeting with him sooner. "So how have you been? What have you been doing the past three days?" He asked seeming way more friendly then I expected.

"I've just been enjoying the perks that only Nazarick has. I ate our wonderful food, went to our wonderful bar, went to the library once, and went outside for like ten minutes. Have you seen the sky outside? It's amazing, it's nothing like back home!" As you may know, the sky back at my home wasn't really a sky. The real sky we should have seen was always covered with steel gray pollution clouds 24-7, and had been since the late-mid 21 century, some time before I was born. But the sky here? Completely unpolluted. Normal for a fantasy world I guess, but still. It was something I have never gotten to see before, and it was, as Pandora's actor would say, wunderbar.

"Indeed I have, I made a small trip with Demiurge yesterday night, and saw the night sky. The stars were so beautiful. I also saw Mare working on our surroundings and gave him a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown as a reward, and just barely avoided an Albedo problem by giving her one too. Other than that, I've just been doing paperwork and tests the past three days."

"That brings me to a question of mine. How in the hell is there so much paperwork?! I refuse to believe that this is normal!" He had five stacks of ~100 papers each, with the stacks on the sides of the desk, allowing me to talk to him in a straight forward manner. The mirror he was looking was moved to the side as well.

"Most of these are reports on areas of Nazarick, making sure that everything is as it should be. Others are item reports, stock checks, and others are ideas and proposals I need to either accept or reject."

"They have proposals for you to change things on day 3?" _This is crazy, what would they even change?_

"Surprisingly, yes. Also, remember back at the meeting, when you called Rubedo and Victim the floor guardians of the eighth floor?"

"Yes"

"Rubedo isn't a floor guardian. It seems you don't remember that clearly."

"First off, it's been two years, so forgive my bad memory. Second off, why the hell isn't she the floor guardian? She's the strongest of nazarick, and Victim is only like level 1, regardless of his classes."

"Rubedo is the area guardian of the cherry blossom sanctuary, not the whole eighth floor. And Victim is level 35"

"Alright, but it's still weird. Look, can we get back to business now?" I tried to get back on to topic, as this was a serious deviancy from what I planned.

"Yes. So may I ask what you're really here for?" _Good,_ we_ are getting serious now._

"Two things. First I have a proposal/idea of my own. Second, I have a message from the NPCs and me."

"Tell me then."

"So, you know how our world didn't have magic, but developed civilization using technology instead? Well I thought, since we know modern technology, and I saved old publicly available blueprints for old machines, I thought-"

"If your thinking of bringing our technology into this world, than consider your idea rejected. I don't want to ruin this world like we did our last." He insisted in a somber tone, leaving no room for worming around the no. Luckily, that wasn't my idea.

"No, that wasn't my plan. My plan was to merge our technology and YGGDRASIL's magic in order to make pollution-less versions. Like magic motorcycles or something. Wouldn't that be cool?" Motorcycles had long since been faded out from our world, as public transportation was just easier and far cheaper. But I did find blueprints to a 2019 Kawasaki Versys 1000 SE LT+, famous for being versatile, a one-size-fits-all of it's time. And it wouldn't even be too hard to make, as long as we substituted plastic for magic metals or made it run on magic or something.

"So while I worked, you ate, got drunk, and thought of magic motorcycles?"

"No need to seem so disappointed. I did other things too, and it isn't a bad idea if you think about it. Sure, we have teleportation, but if we could sent a maid across the world in five seconds without a single spell, I think we would have a good messenger."

"Whatever you want. Send me the blueprints and I'll forward it to Demiurge as something for him to experiment on. So what is this message you have for me?" _That went better than expected._

"Simple. The NPCs see that you have been working for three days straight. As such, they want you to relax and stop working yourself **to death!**" _Be strong, and this can work._

"As much as I would love to, my body is undead. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I have no... you know what. Point is, why bother? It doesn't really matter anyway... Plus I still have some work to do" This is just sad. He really should have talked me or just anyone about this... I need to help, I can't let my friend suffer like this, especially when I have the cure.

"Dude, you know I have polymorph rings, why didn't you ask for them? I was famous for farming them and PKing people with them, you should know you don't have to suffer like this. But regardless, since I'm a **nice** guy, and a good **friend** of yours, I'll help, and I'll even take over whatever work you have to do. Here-" I declared, stressing the words "nice" and "friend." It'll either show that I'm on his side, or make me look like a douche, so I'll take the chance. I then tossed the unbonded polymorph ring from earlier to him. "-is a level 100, human polymorph ring. Now, I used it earlier, and it did something special. Instead of sending me to the character creation screen like normal, it put me in my original body. And it didn't bond to me. So it should do the same to you, Momonga."

"Thank you, oh great, nice friend of mine. Honestly." He then took one of his rings off. I recognized it as "**Ring of Osiris**", which allowed you to resurrect at a much lower cost. Considering he was just going to be chilling for the rest of the day, he had no real need to fear death. Unless god decides to strike him down or something, but that isn't likely.

Then he put the ring on. And oh boy, this was really freaky to watch. His frame kinda... shrunk. Like his bones compacted into themselves and got smaller, then turned into a normal human skeleton. His face/skull changed shape too, seemingly to fit his normal human face. Then, once his bones were in the right place and were the right size, it looked like he started to bleed everywhere. But then the blood condensed, hardened, and became muscles. Which was weird for two reasons. Reason 1: That isn't how muscle is made. At all. Reason 2: It looks just down right scary. Though I'm strangely not scared. Regardless of confusing processes, a layer of skin started to form on him, pink at first, but then quickly got paler, and I mean like ghost pale. After that finished, hair started to grow on his head, and presumably (I'm not looking there) everywhere else as well. My view was restricted to his chest and up, so I couldn't tell if this was only the top or not. But then it was done. He looked to be in his mid 20s (I didn't know since I never went to the irl guild meetings) though I knew he was 32, as he had told me he his 30th birthday was coming up a few days before I left.

"Did that look as weird as it felt?" Momonga, or should I say Satoru, looked like a vampire. He was ghost pale, so he probably didn't spend much time in his government-given artificial sunlight lamp. Which you were supposed to if you wanted to stay healthy and more or less alive. His robe had magically shrunk down to fit his current frame, so he also looked quite comfortable.

"Depends on how if felt, but I'd probably say seeing it was worse. You know what I think albedo would say if she saw you now?" _Time for a good old vampire joke. Shit I can't think of one. Shit..._

"Not particularly, but you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?" He talked happily, likely at regaining his humanity in part.

"I think she'd ask if you want to kiss her on the neck or the lips!" I laughed, hoping to the gods that he saw it is as funny, or at least as poking fun at him. "It's 'cause you look like a vampire with how pale you are, if you didn't get it."

"I do get it, and I hate it!" He spoke through his hands as he blushed at my joke. Better reaction than I was hoping for. "Still, thank you for this. So, you want to take over what work I have left yes?"

"It has to do with the "**mirror of remote viewing**" right?"

"Yep. I was still trying to get the mirror to work with me when you stepped in, so I haven't really started yet. So I'll take your offer. You can do work too, and I can relax for a while. All you have to do is look for live settlements with people in them, and write me a report when you do." Satoru then handed the mirror over to me. "But if you see something happening... Don't step in. I know you can handle yourself, but still, all of Nazarick would go on full alert if that happened, and I want to relax on my day off."

"All right, I'll go to my room, look for humans, and tell albedo to wait for a half hour before joining you in your room."

"Don't you dare tell her anything about this." Why does he seem to want to keep his V-card?

"Bro, you have the hottest woman in probably the whole goddamned world ready to pounce on you, why are you saying no? Tap that! I understand you feeling bad about the change which I made, but need I remind you, I told Tabula and got the OK. You have her "fathers" blessing, so be a man and have some fun!" I put "fathers" in air quotes, since he is technically her father, but also not really, because she wasn't born and he did have help in her making.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this problem. If anything, you should take responsibility for it!"

"But I am your subordinate, yes?"

"Technically"

"And don't bosses normally take the blame when their employee messes up?"

"Yes"

"Then shouldn't you? You are the guild master, and believe me when I say this, no one in the guild, not even Touch-Me, would have a problem with you doing it. And need I tell you again, Tabula had her set as a slut before this, so you'd probably be in the same situation, with only difference being that in this situation, I'm not in it too. Besides, you've seen it as much as me, she is her own person now. She is capable of independent thought, and she has very clearly given her consent. She loves you, have fun, bye bye!" I then took the mirror and bolted out of the door. I'm not going to let him disagree with this.

"This is why I don't like you, Luci Fer. This is why." He told himself.

* * *

I sat on my luxurious deep blue couch with the **mirror of remote viewing** on my coffee table, with a cup of alfheim-green tea next to it. It had been about a half hour since I left Momonga/Satoru's room, so albedo should be joining him by now. The mirror, which I had only 5 minutes ago learned to use (damn inverted controls), was showing a nice green nothing. I have found nothing but grass and hills since I started, and this is so boring.

"You can sit down you know," I told the maid standing by my side. No idea which one it was, by the way.

"No thank you my lord, I wouldn't dare be disrespectful." She said as she bowed to me.

"As you wish." She is impossible to talk to. Oh well, I guess I'll just keep looking.

There's a bush. There's a tree. There's another tree. And another tree. And that's a forest. Let's try skipping over it- that's a village. Well forget what I said about stuff being boring. So, then it is about ten kilometers south of Nazarick, past a small forest. It is a rustic farming village- oh hell to this, I'll write it later.

So I zoom into the village, and I notice that something is wrong immediately. People are fleeing from their houses, screaming and running in fear. Fully armored knights were swinging their long-swords at the villagers, who were dressed in rough clothes. It almost looked like a festival of some kind, but it was nothing of the sort; it was a massacre.

A villager fell with every swing of a knight's sword. They had no means to resist, so the only thing the villagers could do was run away. The knights then pursued and killed the fleeing people, who did not last long. There were horses eating grain in the village's fields.

Now, while my morality is a literal gray, as I set my karma points at 0, I still couldn't watch this. I needed to do something. The village might have no discernible value, but the lives within it did. I'm glad I can still feel something for normal humans after the change. I imagine that- no, Momonga will be angry at me for doing this, but I can't do nothing. The mirror moved more, and locked on to two little girls, one a young adult, the other a clear child. They were probably sisters, and there was a knight in front of them. I will not let this happen.

"I'm going to leave and save the people. Tell Momonga I'll be back as fast as possible, and not to worry. I have no need for backup, I'll make my own." I directed my order at the maid, who quickly responded with worry.

"Lord, please don't!"

"I will not stop, just do as ordered! **{Greater Teleportation}**" _Sorry Momonga, but lives come before paperwork._

* * *

The scene before me changed in an instant. That the opposition had used no teleportation blocking magic or had no skills to that effect was good news to me. What I saw was the same as earlier, though it was from a different angle. Instead of looking at the two girls and the knight from the side, I was directly behind the girls and back like 1-2 feet.

The elder sister had braided straw-blond hair that reached down to her chest. Her skin was healthily tanned from farm work in the sun, though it now looked to be deathly pale from fear. Her dark eyes were wet with tears, also from fear. She had a nasty slice on her back, most certainly from the knight. It was covered in blood, though it didn't seem to be bleeding too much. The little sister had red hair in pigtails, and had buried her face in her sister's waste, trembling in fright.

I gazed coldly at the knight standing before the two girls. He must have been shocked by my entrance, appearing out of nowhere and all, because he just stared at me. He didn't move, or talk, or continue swinging the sword he was going to kill the two with. Then he opened his mouth and spoke:

"It's the god of life..." He stammered. I can understand why he thinks I'm a god. An 8 winged angel of pure light in shining armor must be a heavenly sight, though I'm no god. Perhaps I can role with this though...

"Stop, oh pious knight. Their time has not yet come." I try to make myself sound as commanding as possible, to get an "order of god" feel added to my words. And, of course the knight believes it, he decides to capitulate immediately.

"As you command my god!" He joyfully shouts.

"Now then, to you two..." I speak to the girls as they finally look up at me. I then took a **minor healing potion** out of my inventory. "You are injured. Please, drink this. It shall heal you, my child."

The potion would restore fifty HP, and beginners frequently used it. However, I didn't really need it. The only reason I had it was because of my recent PKing activities, and some kid being the unluckiest one in a party of 6. Plus, it didn't really have much use for the others of Nazarick too. Momonga was undead, and the potion healed through positive energy, so it would be like poison to him. As for the NPCs, well they could just get better far more easily with healing magic with one of Nazarick's healers. Plus they probably wouldn't even allow me to give it to them, saying that I shouldn't waste such a precious item on them. Despite the fact that the item is garbage.

The elder sister, with wide eyes at seeing what must have been the god of life, quickly took the potion and gulped it down. She seemed to be in a loss for words. After that, a look of surprise filled her face.

"It's gone..." She mumbled before touching her back to find that the gash was gone. That is what a healing potion does after all.

"Is the pain gone?"

"Y-yes, it is!" She nodded swiftly, to indicate that it didn't hurt.

It would seem that the minor wounds I took no notice of were also healed as well. Neat.

"**{Holy Protection}** This is a protection spell for you. Please don't leave the facility of the dome until I come back, okay?" I smiled at her, getting a happy smile back in response. **{Holy Protection****}** was a 5th tier spell that made a dome of light around her and her sister that would protect them from both physical attacks and magic, while still giving them a bit of movement room.

"T-thank you for saving us!"

"Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it. Now then..." I turned to the knight, who was staring at me and... crying? "... Time to deal with you."

"**{Angel's Call- Seraph}** Go to the knights that are attacking the village and get them to stop by any means necessary. Protect as many lives as possible." I ordered the angel, who then went off to carry out my will. The angel had six wings that each shined with a pretty light.

"You will come with me and fix this mess." I commanded the knight.

"Understood, my god!" The knight had no problems with switching teams and going against his fellows... interesting. Though he does see me as the god of life, so perhaps his faith overcomes his loyalty, which would be understandable.

So I went to go to the village with the knight in tow, but...

"Wait! Please tell us your name!"

"You fools! How could you not know the god of life's name!" So the knight is clearly mistaking me for someone else, but it's good to know that this someone else has a name. If I can get the knight to tell me the name with him realizing it, then I can learn information without providing any of my own or seeming suspicious! Momonga and Punitto Moe would be proud of me.

"Relax, they are merely peasants. It would be normal that they would know nothing without a priest to show them the way. I permit you to tell them my name."

"Thank you for this chance to be useful, your grace." He directed to me, before changing his direction back to the sisters, "His heavenly name is Alah Alaf!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Apologies for the wait, but I need to wait for a bit to think, as I kinda forgot what I wanted to write. Also, didn't save my work. Twice. But regardless of the mishaps, please tell me what you think of what I've done and either favorite or follow, or both. (Please do all three!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"FEAR NOT!" A mighty shout rumbled through the air.

It was a signal for the massacre to become something entirely different. And in the blink of an eye, the soldiers- no, the hunters stopped.

Londes Di Gelanpo was a faithful man. He had prayed every day of his life for as far back as he could remember. He had only ever cursed the gods once or twice in his entire thirty-two years long lifetime. When he became the vice captain of a squad of theocracy knights under one of the scriptures, he had thanked his patron god, the god of life Alah Alaf, a thousand times over. He had always looked down on those who didn't believe in the gods as fools. After all, if the gods did not exist, how could the priests work their magic? And today had become the day that his faith was finally confirmed.

The angel before him- possibly a god themselves- proved it.

He immediately stopped his blade before it slashed through the peasant in front of him- and by the looks of it, the other 18 men in his squad had too.

They were all in the central square of the village, where Londes and his men had gathered sixty or so villagers for easy pickings. They looked fearfully at Londes's squad, while a nearby group of children were hiding behind a watch tower. Some of the kids held sticks, though none had them in a fighting stance. With what was in front of them, it was surprising that they had not dropped their sticks.

During Londes's attack on the village, they had chased the villagers to the central square. They searched the houses, starting with the village chiefs, and then, in order to root out anyone who was hiding in the cellars, they poured in alchemical oils and set the houses on fire. There were four knights standing guard around the village with bows, and their job was to shoot down anyone who tried to escape the village. They had done this several times now, and it could be said that they were old hands at this sort of thing. The massacre had taken a fair bit of time, but it had been successful, and they had gathered the surviving villagers into one place. After that, they would release some of the prisoners as bait.

It should have been like that, but-

"Soldiers! Stop what you are doing and drop your weapons!" The summoned seraph ordered the knights with a strong, otherworldly voice. The seraph was a six winged angel, and was... different from what one would imagine. Its body was a metallic mix of reds, yellows and whites, each being easily picked out from each other. The wings were white. The armor was yellow. The helmet-face was red. In it's hand was a long red flaming sword, with fire that seemed to flow along the blade rather than up, as fire should have. In it's other hand was a red shield, with a yellow outline of the world tree, Yggdrasil, on it. All together, it was a scary sight, and combined with it's **{Domination Aura}**, it should have been horrifying for the knights to look upon. They should have screamed out in fear. But it had a holy nature that appealed to the deeply religious knights greatly; and to the peasants as well, though slightly less so.

Despite having swords in hand, nobody went to attack the angel, even though it was interrupting their mission handed down by Pontifex Maximus directly. A holy order from the leader of their nation, and the highest human, closest to the gods they worshiped. But who was closer to the gods- A human serving in the name of god, or a god's direct servant? The answer was obvious.

The soldiers all looked each other in the eyes, and then...

"As you command lord!" They all said in unison before dropping their swords.

All but one, at least.

"Why should I? My mission was handed down directly from the Pontifex Maximus, so why should I believe you?" Captain Belius shouted.

Captain Belius was not the best person, to sat the least. To say the most, he was a perfect showing of the "dark side" of the theocracy. Because his family was very wealthy and had veritable connections, he was made captain of this knight squadron due to his family's money rather than his own merit and valor. Less than an hour ago, he had tried to rape a very young (around 10-11) village girl. After he inevitably got into a fight with the girl's father, he sought help from the others among his squadron and stabbed the father several times, before going back to his "original plan". That was the kind of man he was.

"I'm not someone who should be ordered by a mere summon like you! All of you, attack!" Nobody moved. He might have been appointed their leader, but he was not popular in the least. No one would throw away their lives for a man like that.

Thankfully for not him, the seraph responded to his shouting, as it quickly turned to face Belius.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The sight of the angel turning to him was enough to make Belius scream like a girl. A very young girl. It was quite an enjoyable sight for his men.

The angel's response to what it assumed was a battle cry was not expected by the captain. It was the thing no one had expected, yet everyone could imagine: a flaming sword through the head. He did't even get the chance to beg for his life, as the angel was there in an instant. He also didn't get the chance to scream.

"Sinners like you should burn." After this was said, the flames of the sword got more active, and "purified" the body of Belius, granting him eternal rest. Not in heaven though, surely not. "Does anyone else wish to go against me?"

"No lord!" They all said in unison.

Since Londes was the vice captain, and was thus formally in charge, he decided to step up. "What is your name lord? Are you the god of life, Alah Alaf?"

"No, I have no name. I am merely a seraph in service of the great one. Follow me, my lord wishes to meet with you outside of the village."

* * *

So, Lucifer here again. Now, before I tell you what has happened, I need to talk to you about something. About me being called "Alah Alaf". Now, Alah Alaf was a player I knew from Seraphim, an anti-heteromorph guild. Which was funny for two reasons: he was a heteromorph himself, and the strongest of his party was the undead Surshana, who was also a heteromorph. Safe to say, he was pretty hypocritical, though he was a good old role-playing pal of mine. Until I undid his guild at least. Now, if he's worshiped as a god, that means that either he is here or was here. And if he did come here, he probably didn't come alone.

So this means that Momonga and I weren't the first to come to this world as players, which is both relieving and worrying. Relieving in that we might be able to find help in other earthlings from YGGDRASIL. And worrying in that some of them might still hold on to the guild warfare mentality from YGGDRASIL, which would be a big problem for me specifically. I say this because I was famous for PKing and bringing down guilds in the game. So the number of players with a vendetta against me would be far more than one. Should even be somewhere in the hundreds, with all that I've done.

Other than that, I am going to get railed by Momonga when I come back. So I need to gain as much information as I can, and do so without revealing anything or drawing any suspicion. This'll be fucking fun, specifically in the not-so-fun way.

"So, can you tell me what has happened in this world since I was last here? I've been asleep for far too long, I'm afraid." This was obviously directed at the knight next to me. We were walking around the town rather than going through it, in order to give me more time and to "not disturb" my angel's work.

"What exactly do you want to know my lord? A lot has happened in the last 600 years since you ascended..." _So he was here 600 years ago... That's good news, though Surshana might still be here._

"Everything. But for now, let us start with the nearby countries." _I have to start with the basic information, then specialize it._

"Well lord, the theocracy you and the rest of the six founded is still going strong. The Baharuth Empire was founded a little over 200 years ago, at around the same time as the Re-Estize kingdom after the time of the evil deities. A war with the elf kingdom on our, the theocracy's, southern border started around 300 years ago, and is sadly still going." So Alah Alaf wasn't alone in coming here. Good to know. Then I can assume that the other five are/were here too. Thank you exposition dump.

"The Draconic Kingdom and the Beastman Kingdom have been at war since they were both founded, though it only got serious in recent years. There's the Argland Council State that was founded by the Dragon Lords just over 200 years ago during the time of the evil deities. And finally, there is the Dwarf Kingdom in the Azerlisia mountain range. Those are roughly the only countries I know of, though there is said to be a nation of dark elves further south beyond the Elf Kingdom, and also a demihuman nation without a name, at least as far as I know, really far north." So there are two dragon nations? And a nation of elves and one of dark elves, sounds like they would be the ones to war with each other instead of them and a human nation. Though theocracies never end well, so that can be expected.

"You keep referring to these "evil deities". Who were they?" _I'm surprised this is going so well..._

"The evil deities were demon gods who appeared sometime after the eight greed kings that Surshana, the god of death, brought down at the cost of his own life. The evil deities spread chaos and destruction throughout the land until they were eventually defeated by the thirteen heroes. Not much is known about them, other than that their only desire was to destroy everything in their path, which is why most countries were formed around 200 years ago. The thirteen heroes were legendary humans who appeared 200 years ago to fight the evil deities. The thirteen heroes attacked the demons one by one, and took them all down in the end, though they are said to have perished in the final battle with the God Dragon of the evil deities. The eight greed kings were comprised of seven males and one female, who conquered the world before they all died to infighting about 500 years ago. They nearly performed a genocide on the most powerful races such as the dragon lords, and killed out several whole species."

So then Surshana was here, but supposedly died fighting other players. The thirteen heroes also sound like other players, but I can't be sure if they all were. Thirteen is a big number, after all. And what's this with players coming in 100 to 200 year gaps? What is this, World Fall™? And again, this knight is being quite the exposition dump... I should probably send him to Neuronist. It'd be a sad fate, but we can't afford to compromise our position when we just got here.

"How many knights were in your squadron?"

"18 lord."

"I'll have to remember that. Who was the captain?"

"The captain was named Belius, lord. He is a rotten man, and the things he has done..."

"I understand."

"Is there anything else you want to know my lord?" We are nearing where the seraph was, so I think it's time to end this spiel. The reason I could tell where the seraph was was special. Remember how, when the other seraph I had aura and mare fight was killed, I noticed there was a mental connection between me and the summon? Though I only noticed it when it was severed last time, I was able to focus on it and find the string connecting me my current summon. It seemed like I could probably talk to it through the mental like, so I'll have to try that.

"_Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes my master. I have completed your orders, so what do you wish of me?"_

_"I want you to take the knights and rally them up at the front entrance of the village, opposite to where we were before. Where you were summoned, I mean."_

_"We'll be there shortly."_

_"Were there any deaths?"_

_"Just one my lord. A knight tried to attack me, so I killed him instantly. The rest of the knights were already with me, but they are sure to follow your orders now."_

_"Good. Were any of the peasants harmed?"_

_"Not one my lord."_

_"Good. Talk to you_ later."

So I can talk through telepathy without the message spell if it's with a summon... neat.

"No, that should be enough for now. Thank you for giving me a better grip on what has happened. I shall make sure you are rewarded for your help."

"Not at all, my lord. I am happy to be of service to my god."

"And it seems we're here."

We were now at what I assumed was once an entrance to the village. Was. It was probably burned down, at least partially, during the beginning of the knight's attack. The wooden gates were nothing more than charred ashes connected to bloody wood posts. It must have been quite special for a rustic farming village in what is basically the middle ages to have.

The knights with my angel weren't here yet, but that was to be expected. We did get a head start after all. Which gives me time to think. For now, I guess I should keep talking with the knight next to me.

"You saw the angel I summoned, yes?"

"Of course, how could I not. It was beautiful."

"What do you think I should name it?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Of all the questions he expected I would ask, that clearly wasn't one of them, was it?

"That angel was summoned via a special skill which gives it no lifespan. As such, it'll likely be with me for some time, given its power. I can't just call him seraph the whole time, so what do you think I should name him?" Now, I'm not sure if it is a him, or if they even have genders, but I'll take it has a him for now. Maybe I should name it Michael or Raphael after the four original archangels... Nah. It is a seraph, so an archangel's name wouldn't really suit it.

"What ever you think would be good my god. I'm not the best namer, I did give my daughter her mother's name after all." So he has a family. Maybe I shouldn't send him to Neuronist. Should definitely take someone else then, I'd feel sorry for the family after all. _I'm glad I can still feel. I doubt Momonga will have the same thing though. Which again reminds me... He is going to kick my shit._

"What is their names?"

"Catherine."

"May I know your name? I don't believe I've asked yet."

"The name's Judas, Judas Paine. Thank you for acting so human with me, lord Alah Alaf. I'm surprised to see you're dropping yourself down to my level. Thank you, my lord. My faith in you has only deepened." This guy seems like a total bro. Still strange how he can talk so easily with who he sees as a god, but I can just chalk that up to my charisma. Thank you surely existing god, for bringing me to this world, and having my stats really work.

Charisma was likely the easiest stat to power level, but it also had the least effect. The only thing it really did in YGGDRASIL was help you get better deals with NPCs who allowed you to barter. Which was close to none, unless they were a demi-human trader, which were rare. But the deals I got. Like 20 kialine crystals for only 200 gold. Normally, they'd sell for three times that price, so a deal like that was an amazing barter. Plus, I got to use the NPC as lure for a heteromorph party, which got me an extra 1600 gold and 30 more kialine crystals after I traded the gained coinage.

"Oh, they're here already. Good." I spoke, changing the subject to the newly arriving soldiers.

"We have arrived, my lord." My angel, who I am now thinking of naming Judas, came with the soldiers in tow. They were in an organized march, in rows of two, which was not what I expected. I assumed they would be more of a mob. Counting the heads, there are... 2... 4... 6... 8... 10.. 12.. 14.. 16. Sixteen soldiers, which combined with Judas and the casualty makes 18. Good thing I asked.

"They are all here, my master."

"No, lord Alah Alaf. It seems like captain Belius is missing..." Judas, who couldn't know of his captains fate, assumed that we had one missing.

"I'm afraid not, Judas. My seraph killed him after he tried to attack it, according to him, at least." I confessed, pointing to the seraph.

"It is as you say, my master."

"That does sound like something the captain would do. I apologize for his actions, my god." _No need to go crazy, it's not like you did it._

"No need, his actions are not your fault. It would his parents and superiors, not yours." _Now what am I supposed to do... A speech could work, but to what aim? Making them apologize for the sin of attacking innocent humans, perhaps? That seems fitting. I just hope this is the end. I should still take who ever the highest up is, and knowing that the dead man was the captain, it'll need to be the vice captain I take. Whoever you are, I apologize in advance._

"Now, do you all know why you are here?" With this, I started something that I'm not sure I can finish. But I will try.

"Because you ordered us to, lord." One of those in the crowd said.

"Less specifically."

"Because we were given a mission by the Pontifex Maximus." Another in the crowd managed to get the right answer.

"Bingo. Next, do you know why I'm here?"

This time, instead of all answering for themselves, they huddled up.

"You should join them, Judas." I told the man at my left.

"As you command." He then quickly ran off to the huddle.

They were whispering to each other. Despite the fact that my improved hearing allowed me to hear them all, I stopped myself from eavesdropping. I want to know what they all agree on.

"Because what we were doing is wrong, my god." This time, it was a special knight who spoke. The way the others all rallied behind him made me think that he was the vice captain. His armor was more complete, and he had a special insignia on his helmet.

"Correct. I assume you are- no were the vice-captain?"

"Yes, my god. I am Londes Di Gelanpo, the acting captain and formal vice captain of the sunlight scripture's knight squad." _Sunlight scripture?_

"And as even a vice captain, you must maintain and act based on a moral code. If the theocracy wants to claim the title of "defenders of humanity," then they had better start acting like it. You should know that even if a mission comes from the highest station, that if it is wrong, then it is wrong. You killed innocent people today, and for what reason?"

"In order to lure out Gazef Stronoff, my god." _Who the hell is that? Oh well, assume he's a human. _

"So your job was to kill humans in order to lure out one man? Even if that man was evil, what you did would make you none better, if not worse. If you have morals, then act on them. That is the lesson to be learned today. From what my summon has told me..." I lifted my right hand and pointed to my seraph, "-than your formal captain wasn't what one would call a good person. If he gave you the order to kill a child, would you have done so?" I hadn't truly talked to my summon, but I had talked to Judas.

"... Yes, my god. I apologize, but what other choice would I have? He could get the other knights to attack me for disobeying my superior, or fire me from my position?"

"You could refuse. The other knights should know when something is wrong as well, and to attack someone for not following an evil order is evil in and of itself. As for firing you from your position, my only answer would be to talk with his superiors and hope they either take pity or understand. Regardless, as you all stopped the moment my angel called for you to stop, you will be spared eternal torment in the fires of hell." They all gasped at this, and I don't blame them. "And in exchange, I want you to give the theocracy a message."

"W-what would that message be, my god?" Londes was clearly scared at what this may entail. Frankly, I don't blame him and he probably should be scared.

"I want you to tell them of what happened here today. I want you to tell them that I have awoken from my slumber, and I have returned to this world. And I want you to tell them that they need to, as you humans would say, "get their shit together." Or I will come to the theocracy, and start it anew. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my god!" They all shouted in unison, clearly scared. Save for Judas though, who seemed... confused.

"Then go." And they ran. All but one. Judas.

"Why are you acting like this? You seemed so kind earlier, this seems so different from how you acted, my lord." _I'm glad someone's willing to ask questions._

"Because I need to, Judas. You know what the theocracy has done, and whether they deserve it or not, the knights will benefit from a good scare. All in all, the country has been going in the wrong direction, at least from what I hear. You have artifacts we left you, and yet seemingly none of it has been used. You claim the title of "defenders of humanity," and then stab humanity in the back, by either doing nothing or killing humans for nearly no reason. Slane seems to have become the monsters it swore to fight against, and I don't want that to happen."

"Thank you for illuminating me, my lord. You truly are god."

"Of course. Now, I have one more thing for you..." To go along with this line, I reached in to my inventory, the black void of nothingness that it was, and pulled out a small wooden tablet. It was a message plate, an early game item that could use **{message}** between two linked plates. The **{message}** could not be intercepted or interrupted, making it a hidden gem of a late game item, hence why I had a few.

"This is a special plate. If you ever need something, press down the top, and it'll **{message}** me. It will be uninterruptible and unnoticeable, making it a perfect stealth communicator. If I ever need to tell you something, I'll call you with it, so always keep it close."

"As you command my lord!" He excitedly shouted, like a little boy being given a walky-talky. That is basically what it was after all.

As for why I gave it to him, I can only say that I felt like he would be a useful pawn and a great connection.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry if it seemed short or was hard to read, but I had to basically abandon the canon I wrote off of. Which was not easy. Please tell me your thoughts and review to tell me if I messed anything up. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Just after Judas had left with the rest of the knights, I had to make a not-so-fun choice. Should I stay here and gather more information on this Gazef Stronoff they were trailing over here, or to go back to Nazarick. Because, while going to Nazarick would be so much easier, I know that my job still isn't completely done. I need to have a talk with villagers, calm all of them down, get the girls back to the town, and then there's the whole Gazef thing.

All in all, I have plenty to do, and a semi-limited time frame to do it in.

"Seraph, I have an order for you. Go to the skies and scout around the village. If you find any groups coming here, do not interact with them, but tell me what they look like. I will talk with the villagers." This should give me a bit of an early warning system. _Which I will, most certainly, desperately need._

"As you command my lord."

And then the seraph left.

"This act is surprisingly tiring to keep up. Maybe it's how everyone believes it?" I said to myself, as I kinda understand how Momonga feels now. Especially since he thinks he can't let it down. _That's going to kill him sooner or later, so I'll have to nip it in the bud. Hopefully, Albedo is doing that for me now. Hopefully._

There were no villagers around me, so I stretched my shoulders. Although I had to do the same act to a degree in Nazarick, I could still unload myself at the bar, or just tell the maid to leave the room for a bit. The god act would be tiring for any former businessman like myself, and without the YGGDRASIL "role-play training", I most certainly would not be able to keep it up. Unfortunately, the curtains had closed on my little minute of down time, as I had to put the mask back on.

I resisted the urge to sigh and walked towards the villagers. As I drew closer, I could more easily see the confusion, wonder and horror on their faces. Confusion because of what has happened and what will happen. Wonder at seeing what must be a god. And horror, likely at seeing the lance I have in my hand. It isn't that they weren't happy at being saved, but rather that they were frightened by me.

As a now powerful non-human, I have to realize that I'll have a different point of view from the normal people of this world. Because if I were in their shoes, I'd be thanking me right about now.

If I walk too close to them, the outcome will be the opposite of what I hope for: peace. So, I decide to stop at a distance from them, and then speak in a kindly tone:

"You have been saved. Please, be at ease."

"Y-you, you are..." The villager who spoke was a thin, tall man with strangely little muscle for a farmer. But he had the strength to stare at me the whole time he spoke. He didn't, however, have the strength to finish his statement.

So after a small pause, I continued.

"I saw the knights attacking the village, so I came to help. You have no reason to worry, you are safe. I have sent the angel to watch the village and it's surroundings from above."

"Ohh..." Many of the villagers gasped in relief, with all of it being very visible on their faces. Even so, they weren't completely at ease. Being near a being so far above them will do that to you.

"I rescued a pair of sisters before I and my seraph came here. I will bring them over now. Can you wait here for me?"

It's not like I have to protect my fake identity, but I have an idea of something I could give them: an archangel's war-horn. If you blow it, it'll summon an army of low level angels and two mid-level angels, who, much like my angel, will all stay until they are killed.

"O-of course..."

* * *

After picking up the two girls, named Enri Emmot (the older one) and Nemu Emmot (the younger one), and giving the older one the war-horn, I went back to the village. I am currently in the village chiefs house, which was just off the village square. It had two floors, with a large living room and a kitchen off to the side on the first, and then the personal rooms on the second floor. It didn't seem to have a basement. There was a rickety old wooden table, I'm assuming oak, and several chairs occupying the center of the living room. After surveying the interior, I took a seat.

The sunlight shined through the windows and illuminated every corner of the room. There was a candle holder made of either brass or copper on the center of the table, with an unlit candle in it. There was an older woman in the corner of the kitchen, and a few farming tools against the walls of the house. There were no manufactured products anywhere, which made sense for the time period we seemed to be in. The room gave me an idea of the poverty they lived in, though this would likely be counted as very good for most.

Still though, with this world having magic, the technology they might develop in the more nice and rich parts of the world could be very interesting.

As I sat in the chair, it creaked slightly, though likely more from old age then from my weight. My weight was actually quite light, especially if you considered the others of Ainz Ooal Gown. Light for a fully armored knight at least. I held my lance in my side hand, and allowed myself to relax my grip on it to seem more friendly. They probably won't notice it, but it'd be a nice touch if they do. The way my golden lance reflected the warm, brilliant sunlight was a wonder, something worthy of a painting, or perhaps a song. _This doesn't sound like me... Weird._

The faces of the villagers when I came back with the children in tow was funny, as they all seemed surprised. Their eyes went wide and most were at a loss for words. Certainly more from me and my apparel then me bringing them back. But enough with saying the obvious, it's business time.

My objective is to gain information while giving as little as possible. Now that I have the cover of being the god of life Alah Alaf, I can ask for anything using the clause of "I've been asleep, I know little of how things are now," at find things out. But if I use this too much, they might think that something's off. But would they question their god? I assume not, but Judas could act normal, and he was but a normal knight, so perhaps these peasants will remain the same.

While asking for money would definitely be rewarded fast as lightning, that might not go down so well with the local lord. But maybe I'm being to cautious- no, this is exactly what Momonga would do.

God damn it, this is like running across a busy road. A fatal accident could occur at any time. That "fatal accident" being a run-in with the powerful beings of this world. _Oh god, what if this is a martial cultivation world! That would be horrifying!_

Everything here is going to be a roll of the fucking dice.

For now, I'm stronger than everyone else in the village, but that doesn't mean that it'll be the same for everyone in the world. In addition, though I seem heavenly, my race will lead me to be attacked by though with evil karma or evil races, so it's not like I'll be safe from everything. Some humans will hate me, and they might as well attack me. So I need to tread carefully.

"I apologize for keep you waiting, my lord." The village chief said. He sat opposite to me, and his wife, the woman formerly in the kitchen, sat next to him. The table was placed between us. He had dark skin, tanned from working in the sun all day, and wrinkled from age. His body was muscular, and had obviously been trained through constant field work and heavy labor. More than half of his hair was white. He wore a blue tunic, with a white collared undershirt. He had grey-black pants, with brown boots. He had a red hat that looked worryingly like a beany, and a silver necklace with an emerald in the middle, likely the symbol of him being the chief. The tired look on his face told me that he was in his 40s, but it was hard to tell.

His wife seemed to be about the same age. I could tell that she had been beautiful once, but after long years of working on a farm, that beauty was no where to be seen. Wrinkles covered her face. Her black hair was shoulder length, and was all messed up from what had happened. Even in the sunlight, and with the knowledge that they were safe, she still seemed gloomy.

"Please, help yourself. "

The chief placed a crude porcelain cup on the table and gently slides it to me. The tea-water inside was steaming hot. Though I am sure it would taste bad, I can't exactly refuse their hospitality without seeming rude, can I?

"Thank you." I commented before sipping the tea. _Never mind, it isn't tea. It's just hot water. Why would you enjoy this? Is it the taste of your tongue burning? Do you like that?_

I used my best poker face, and tried to seem normal. Hopefully I didn't seem rude. But what is their taste?

I wish I just told Momonga and let him do it. Or better yet, just didn't charge in all gung-ho. Who do I think I am, Touch-Me? Perhaps it is my race affecting me. But then I feel like I'd be burning sinners rather than saving nobodies and would-be martyrs...

"Now then, let us talk." Strange phrasing for me, but seeming older seems like a good idea with this crowd.

"Of course. But before that... thank you so, so very much!" The chief cried. He and his wife both bowed then, their heads so low that they nearly touched the table. A small wet spot developed on the table above where his wife's head was. He then continued, "Without your work, we would all be dead by now. You have our deepest thanks, oh god!"

I'm not even surprised at this point. This almost seems boring now. Still, this is practically the first time I've been thanked like this. Back when I was human, I had never saved any lives, or had any reason to be thanked like this, not that there was anyone who would really care at this point.

"Please, raise your heads. I did not do this entirely for free." Now, while I did get quite a large bit of information from Judas the knight, it would still be smart to double check. And there is one more thing I'm thinking of getting: a map. The directions I got were nice and all, but I don't have any compasses and a real map would be way more useful. I didn't ask Judas for one because I both didn't think of it, and because why would a random knight have a map? If anything, his leaders would have them. Which reminds me, I should take their captains corpse. Give him to Neuronist, at least.

"Still, we have to thank you for finding all of us worthy to save, oh great and powerful god!" _That's flattery, surely that is flattery._

"Please, relax. Paying me will do more than any thanks ever could. So please, let us discuss it. You must have many things to do, after all." I say with a smile. The message I'm trying to give is: "let's get a god damned move on, I want to go back to Nazarick."

"Nothing could be more important than spending time with our god, but I shall follow your commands. So may I ask what you want from us, our god? We... don't have much, I'm afraid... I'm not sure how many silver and copper pieces we can gather if we collect them from everyone, but I imagine that we could at least scrape together around three thousand copper pieces." The chief then raised his head, and his wife soon followed. What the hell is a copper piece? I know that it is obviously money, but what is it worth? Pennies, nickels, dimes?

It sounds like a large amount, but without knowing the value of their currency, I can't tell if I should accept it or not. I mean, I clearly can't accept all of it. I'll just take one of each I guess. Still, I'm relieved that they aren't sacrificing goats or first born sons as an offering.

Still, this tells me a few things. First, copper and silver are the basic forms of currency in this village and likely the kingdom too. Second, there should be other forms of currency which are more valuable, probably gold and maybe diamond or something else above it. Still, I'm going to need to know the basic monetary value of the copper pieces. Without that knowledge, things would be quite troublesome in the future.

"Please, calm down. You have no need to go that far, believer. If anything, all I'll need would be one copper and one silver, and a map if you have one. Aside from that, I'll also need you to tell me how much this," I told, reaching into my inventory and grabbing one YGGDRASIL gold coin, "would be worth."

YGGDRASIL gold coins were the standard currency in YGGDRASIL. Though there were multiple skins for the coins, the coins all still had the same worth. So if one YGGDRASIL coin is worth nothing, then we're basically back in YGGDRASIL, where the lowest costing item was about 20-50 gold. And that would be items for level 1 noobs only. Just one gold coin could literally buy nothing, unless you were making a false "deal" with another player, which counted as buying. I say false deal because if your partner wasn't stupid or being nice, then there was no way in hell that he would sell anything for that small of a sum.

If the gold was worth a lot, on the other hand, then we would be even more rich then we already are. And we have over 2 million gold in our treasury, if not more. Knowing Momonga, we probably have way more. He was always a grinder, and money grinding, if you knew what to do, was quite easy. So with that amount of wealth, we could almost certainly buy the whole world if we wanted to. Hell, we could cause inflation so bad that it would be worth nothing, or make all current New World Currency™ completely worthless. But back to reality for a moment-

As I placed the gold coin on the table, both the village chief and his wife stared with wide eyes.

"T-this, this is!"

"This is the currency used back in my home world. Can it be used here?" I lied. My home world was earth, but no one needs to know that. Hell, I'll forget it myself eventually. Unless I find a way back. In that case, I would steal everything I could and run back to here. Having proper new-age technology would be a true god's blessing for Nazarick. Like robotic skeletons for Momonga to control, or hologram pads and phones for messages to be sent without being interrupted.

"I should think so... We ask that you wait a bit, my god..."

"Of course," I confirmed. The chief then gave a sigh of relief and went upstairs.

Good to know that our money works, I'd be very worried if it didn't.

After a small time of running around, he came back down the stairs with something I had only seen on the history channel: a balance scale. A really old timey one too, but what else would he use here? So, his wife took the coin and put it next to a circular object, as though she were comparing the relative sizes of the two. After she was satisfied, she put the gold coin on one side of the scale, and on the other side went a counter weight. My coin was heavier. I believe that this was called "standardized mass," though I can't be sure. She then put another weight on it, and the sides of the scale became roughly equal.

"It seems to be about twice as heavy as a regular gold piece... Perhaps, you could let us scratch the surface to make sure of it's worth?" His wife asked. She must think that it was just gold plated, and I can't blame her for that.

"O-oi! You're being rude in front of the god of life! Please accept my sincerest apologies on behalf of my wife for saying such foolish things, my lord!" The village chief pleaded.

"Not at all, you have nothing to worry about. So please, do anything you deem necessary."

"A-ah, t-thank you then, my lord."

The wife bowed in apology, and then scratched the coin. And under the "gold plating", all she saw was more gold. Who would have guessed, eh?

"We are truly sorry for doubt, here, please take it back," she murmured, still amazed at the coin being pure gold.

"Think nothing of it, it is only natural to want to see whether something is genuine or not. Remember, there is never any sin in seeking out the truth. Anyway, what do you think of the gold coin? How much do you think it would be worth?" I spoke, giving off a small lesson in the middle. A lesson I agree with, too.

"To start, the art on the coin is very beautiful. May I ask the name of where it is from, if I'm allowed?" The chief asked. The art on the coin he talked about was quite beautiful. Every coin, well basic coin at least, had a carving of the tree of life, aka Yggdrasil, on one side. The other side had a picture of a Valkyrie holding a sword. I say basic coin, because, as I mentioned earlier, there were skins you could buy for your gold. One skin, for example, had Touch-Me on one side. He was the world champion, and was the winner of several tournaments. The other side, fittingly enough, had Ulbert Alain Odle, Touch-Me's opposite, who had also won several tournaments and won the title of "World Disaster." Why you would waste real money to buy a skin for fake gold, I have no idea.

"It is from Hellheim, my old home. It's not in this world, so you can't really go there." I'm not wrong, to be fair. Nazarick, my home, was in Hellheim after all.

"I-I see. Well, we've confirmed that it weighs twice as much as a regular gold piece, but considering it's artistic value, it could be worth much more. I'm not a merchant by any means, so I have no idea on how to settle its artistic value, but I can tell you that it should definitely be worth several times more than a normal gold piece as a result."

"So if I were to use this to buy something, it would be worth at least two gold pieces?"

"Yes, of course."

"Now then, on to the other topic of what I need. Do you have any maps I could use?"

"Yes, I'll go grab one right away!" He blurted, before quickly running up the stairs again.

* * *

Well, that last bit was a bit of a waste. I just spend around the last ten minutes going over the surrounding areas with a map to show me, and it was all the same as what the knight told me. With the fun addition of a "Holy Kingdom", that was even further north. Apparently it succeeded from the theocracy a long time ago, so maybe Judas didn't mention it out of hatred? It does sound like something a theocracy would do... That being, brainwashing a population into hating people who are just like them all because they decided to make a different choice and gain some freedom. Other than that, there was also a nearby "Forest of Darkness" filled with monsters, one in particular being called the "Wise King of the Forest". All together, everything else was the same, but with visual representation.

However, that raises a different problem. The written language here is very different from Japanese. The spoken is the same, which is how we are communicating, but all the words are just lines with slashes, or something similar. Not going to be easy to learn. Thank the gods for **{Comprehend Languages}**.

"So, that's about it for all of the countries I know of. You can keep the map, too. It's the least we could do. Oh, and here is the silver and copper you wanted." The chief finished, nicely clearing up everything I needed. He handed the two coins to me, and passed the map along the table. Though the copper and silver really are more pieces than coins. Not flat at all, and rounded by hammer rather than any modern methods. Still, they could be useful.

"Thank you, that should be it then. I will now leave you two to your business, if nothing else comes up." And it was then that something came up.

"_My lord, I have found a group on horseback riding towards the village."_

_"Continue."_

_"They seem like a rag-tag group of troops, with gear varying from man to man. Some have leather armor, some have chain mail, and some have plate armor, though none in full. Some have helmets, some don't. Some wield swords, others with bows, javelins, maces or other backup weapons. They seem like hardened veterans, so they could be mercenaries."_

_"Thank you, stay on the watch. I'll be out in a minute."_ And... conversation ended.

"And it appears a group has showed up. I suggest we leave the house now, we need to see if these people are friendly or not."

"There are more people coming?!"

"Yes, my angel just alerted me."

"We must leave at once then!" The chief said before bolting out the door.

I put the items into my inventory, then walked out to join him. Outside of the house, the rest of the people seem to be in a funeral procession, with the skinny tall guy from earlier giving words on hoping that they go to rest peacefully. Words about them entering the god of death's embrace and things like that. Nothing I care to listen to, especially now that I have something to do. The riders, meanwhile, were far closer to the village than I expected them to be. And by closer than I expected, I mean right at the gate. Perhaps my seraph didn't want to interrupt my conversation.

"I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the king, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate the enemy knights who have been slaughtering out people!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but this has been hard to write. I'm not sure how I want the next scene to go, but I'll try to be faster than I was with this one. Sorry for the wait, and please enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read review and enjoy!**

* * *

"I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the king, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate the enemy knights who have been slaughtering our people!" The speaking knight, apparently named Gazef Stronoff according to himself, was clearly the leader of the riders. His eyes rested briefly on the people, switching from person to person, and then onto the village chief. Then on to me. His eyes went wide at the sight of me. _He should be surprised, I do look quite good in this body after all. Far better than my old one._

"The kingdom's Warrior Captain..." The chief, who was in front of me and a bit to the side, whispered. _Doesn't look that strong. He's not even level 50._

"Who are you? You clearly aren't human," asked the warrior captain. _I'm surprised he didn't go straight to kneeling at the sight of me. Perhaps he's one of the less religious? Would make sense for a secular official._

"I am Alah Alaf, the god of life. After waking from my slumber, I saw the knights attacking this poor village, so I decided to save it. I solved the problem in a... relatively peaceful way... and sent the knights their way after giving a punishment to the captain and a message for the theocracy." Might as well get as close to the truth as I can so the story sticks. _God, I just want to go back to Nazarick. _

"Thank you for saving this village," he began, kneeling on the ground, "I have no words that can fully praise your kindness and benevolence, your holiness. If there is anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, please let me know." He reacted better than expected. Maybe this world just doesn't see gods as our world did? Maybe Judas wasn't the odd one out, and it's just something with the religions here?

"No need. I've already gotten everything I needed. No need to stand on ceremony, sir Gazef." In response to this, he rose from his kneeling and stared at me, eye to eye. _A strong will for a mere human. Quite admirable._

"Then, in that case, may I ask you to tell me about the soldiers that attacked the village? I trust that they are from theocracy as you said you sent a message for them?"

"Indeed. I managed to stop them without killing most of them, with the only casualty on their side being their captain. I plan to bring him in for questioning after resurrecting him. As for the rest of them, I gathered them under their vice-captain, gave them a small scolding, and sent them back to the theocracy to pass on a message to my nation." _That is the basic summary, at least._

"That's amazing. As expected of the god of life," he responded. That's the first time i've been give a "s_asuga", huh?_

Right after the warrior captains quick reply, one of the horsemen ran into the square. He was panting heavily, and clearly had an urgent report. In a funny, cartoonishly high-pitched voice, the horseman spoke:

"Warrior Captain! We've sighted a lot of people around the village! They are surrounding it and they are already closing in!" _How did the seraph not see this?_

* * *

"Everyone, take heed," a calm voice spoke into everyone's ears. The speaker was a man. He had no distinguishing features, and he would not stand out in a crowd. However, there was no emotion in his seemingly robotic, man-made black eyes or the scar on his face.

"Offer up your faith to the gods." Everyone began their silent prayers, a shortened version of their usual praise to their gods. They had to spend time in holy prayer even when operating in another country. This was not complacency of any kind on their part, but a symbol of their momentous faith in their gods. These men who offered everything to the Slane Theocracy and the gods they revered were far more devout than the average citizen of the Theocracy. This was why they could perform cruel acts without the slightest bit of hesitation, and why they felt no guilt for doing so. After their prayers, the eyes of every man present were as hard and cold as ice.

"Begin."

With that one single word, they neatly encircled the village in a way that would appear to onlookers as the product of long, hard training.

These men were a black ops group from the Slaine Theocracy. Though their less-than-good reputation had spread far and wide, little was known about their members. They belonged to one of the Six Scriptures who answered directly to the high priests of the Slaine Theocracy. They were the Sunlight Scripture, whose mission was to exterminate demihuman settlements, among other matters. This, for example, was one of those "other matters".

However, there were very few of these brave, devoted men, who were the most involved of the Six Scriptures in combat, save for maybe the black. There were only around a hundred of them in total. The reason for this was simple: it was because the recruitment standards for the Sunlight Scripture were very strict. Entry required the ability to cast third tier divine magic, which was, by-and-large, the highest tier of magic that ordinary magic casters could reach. In addition, prospective recruits had to be in excellent physical condition, and they had to possess a strong will and even stronger faith.

In other words, they were the elite among other elite combatants.

The man quietly sighed as he watched his men disperse. Once they scattered to take their positions, it would be very hard to be sure of their movements. However, he was not worried about their skillful encirclement of the village. The Sunlight Scripture's commander, Nigun Grid Luin, only felt the peace of mind that came with knowing that success was at hand.

The Sunlight Scripture was not used to long-term operations in the field. As a result, they had missed four whole chances to finish the mission in the past. They were exceedingly careful every time they closed in on Gazef and his men, in order to avoid being spotted. If they missed this chance as well, these days of tracking and pursuing would only drag on and on for an even longer amount of time.

"Next time… I'd like to ask the other teams for help, and leave some of the work to them." Nigun complained to no one but himself.

Someone answered Nigun's gripes.

"That's right, we've always been specialized in extermination, after all." The speaker was one of the men who had stayed behind to protect Nigun. "I mean, this is a strange mission. Usually, we would have backup from the Windflower Scripture for something as important as this."

"Indeed, I don't know why they only deployed us this time round. Still, this will be good experience for us. We can take this as training in infiltrating enemy territory. Hm, for all we know, that might be what the people on top intended." Nigun said that, although he was very clear that another mission of this nature would be very unlikely. The orders he had been given were to "assassinate the greatest warrior of the Kingdom, the man famed in the surrounding countries for his matchless might, Gazef Stronoff," as said by the archbishop himself.

This was not the sort of task which would usually be assigned to the Sunlight Scripture. Instead, it would have been the province of the Theocracy's most powerful special operations unit, the Black Scripture, whose members wielded the power of heroes. However, it was not possible this time round. The reason was top secret, so he could not tell his subordinates, but Nigun knew the truth. The Black Scripture was protecting the holy relic "Downfall of Castle and Country" in preparation against the resurrection of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, while the Windflower Scripture was busy chasing the traitor who had made off with a relic of the Miko Princesses. Neither of them had the free time to help them. They would be alone on this mission, with no one to blame but themselves should they have failed.

Nigun unconsciously felt the scar on his cheek. He remembered the only time in the past where he had forced to flee with his tail between his legs. The face of that girl with the jet-black demonic sword rose in his mind. Magic could have easily healed the wound without leaving a mark, but he had purposely left the scar to engrave the lesson of that humiliating defeat into his heart.

"...That damnable Blue Rose."

The Blue Rose were an adventurer team of the Kingdom, just like Gazef. Their leader and priestess was the one who most drew his ire. Besides the fact that she was an infidel who worshiped another god, she had stopped Nigun while he was planning to attack demihumans, and even believed that she was on the side of justice in doing so. What a damned heretic.

"...Humanity is weak, and it uses any and all means to defend itself. Anyone who doesn't know that is an complete and utter fool, and should be destroyed with the rest of the enemies."

One of the subordinates seemed to have sensed the anger smoldering in Nigun's glassy black eyes, and interjected: "But-but the Kingdom is foolish too."

Nigun did not answer, although he certainly agreed with those words.

Gazef was very strong, so in order to weaken him, they had to deprive him of his arms and men. Not even hording him with angels would work if he was at his full power.

The Kingdom was divided into the Noble and the Royal factions. Since they were opposed to Gazef, a prominent figure in the Royal faction, the Noble faction was easily led to take political action to eliminate him. They did not even pause to consider that the impetus for their deeds came from a foreign power. Gazef was a commoner who had risen to his current station by dint of his swordplay, and so the nobles despised him. And that had led to this conclusion. His death.

The Kingdom's trump card would soon be lost by their own hands. It was a supremely foolish move.

They — the Slaine Theocracy — might be divided into six sects, but whenever they needed to act, they did so as one. One reason for that was because everyone respected each other's gods. The other was because everyone knew that there were many inhuman tribes and monsters in this world, and that they would be in danger if they did not work together.

"...Which is why everyone should walk the path of the righteous teachings together. Humanity should not fight amongst itself, but work hand in hand to bring about a better and brighter future." Gazed would be a sacrifice for that. For the betterment of everything.

"Can we kill him?" Nigun did not mock his subordinate's unease. Their prey was the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain — the strongest man in the region — Gazef Stronoff.

Eliminating him would be more difficult than attacking and exterminating the inhabitants of a huge goblin village. In order to dispel his underlings' fears, Nigun calmly replied: "It will be fine. Right now, he does not possess any of the Kingdom's treasures, the ones which he is permitted to bear. Without them, killing him will be a piece of cake… no, it would be better to say that without them, this is our only chance to kill him."

The Kingdom's Warrior-Captain, Gazef Stronoff, was famed as the strongest fighter in the land. But there was a reason for that reputation beyond his extraordinary swordsmanship. The true reason was the five heirlooms of the Kingdom. Although only four of them were widely known, he was permitted to bear all of them:

The Gauntlets of Vitality, that made their user immune to fatigue. The Amulet of Immortality, which constantly regenerated his wounds. The Guardian Armor, made of adamantite and enchanted to ward off critical hits. Razor's Edge, the sword created and enchanted in pursuit of sharpness, which could slice through armor like the proverbial hot knife through butter. And the ring of power, which allowed one to unlock their full potential.

Even Nigun could not hope to triumph in a head-on attack against Gazef Stronoff, whose offensive and defensive ability increased astronomically when he used those items. No, it might well be that no human could defeat him when he was like that. However, he did not have those treasures with him now, so this was a great chance for Nigun.

"And then… we also have a trump card of our own. This is a battle we cannot possibly lose." Nigun said as he patted his chest lightly.

In this world, there were three types of magic items which fell outside the usual types and classifications. The first kind were the relics from five hundred years ago, left behind by the Eight Greed Kings who had conquered the world in an instant. The next kind came from the Dragons, who were once the masters of the world before they were decimated by the Eight Greed Kings. The most powerful Dragons, the Dragon Lords, who had made the secret treasures of dragon-kind. And the third kind were the keystones of the Slane Theocracy, the artifacts left behind from when the Six Gods descended upon the world six hundred years ago.

What Nigun had in his breast pocket now was a rare treasure that very few people in the Slane Theocracy possessed. In other words, it was Nigun's secret weapon. It was of the third variety. and was able to summon an angel of the highest order: A dominion of authority. The angel that even managed to kill demon gods in the past.

Nigun glanced at the metal band on his wrist. Numbers floated up from its surface, indicating that the appointed time had come.

"The time has come… Begin the operation."

* * *

"I see… so there were people out there." Gazef murmured, peeking out at the people surrounding the village from inside the slightly-burnt watch-house. He could see three people within his field of vision. They were slowly advancing on the village while maintaining an even separation from each other. They were unarmed and were not wearing heavy armor. However, that did not mean that they were pushovers. Many magic casters disliked such equipment and preferred lighter gear. This suggested that they were magic casters. However, it was the winged monsters floating beside them which confirmed their vocations.

Angels.

Angels were monsters summoned from YGGDRASIL, and many people — particularly, the citizens of the Slane Theocracy — believed them to be messengers of the gods. However, the priests of the Kingdom ruled that these so-called angels were merely summoned monsters.

While these religious disputes were part of the reason why the countries were set against each other, Gazef felt that their status as divine messengers was secondary to their strength as monsters. To Gazef, angels and demons, their similarly-ranked counterparts, were stronger than many other monsters summoned using magic of a similar tier. Most of them had special abilities and some could even use magic. They were troublesome foes, in his reckoning. Of course, that depended on the individual angel. Not all of them were difficult to beat.

However, the angels this time round, with their shining breastplates and flaming swords, were of a type that was unknown to Gazef, though I knew them well. They most certainly looked to be weaker than my seraph from earlier.

They were archangel flames- some of the lowest tier angels in YGGDRASIL. They were based more on defense then attack, with their speed being the worst of their stats. They were still very easy to kill, however. Especially to one at my level. Why, a single stab from my lance could attack with enough damage to kill almost 40 at once. Or, to be specific, 39 and 3/4 angels worth of damage.

"These people must be the ones who were sent to kill you..." If the knights were sent to lure him out, then there would only be two possibilities. One, they were trying to kill him. Two, they are trying to kill the king or do something important in the kingdom, and they would want the strongest warrior away in order to do it. Either or could work, though I'd assume it's the second since that many angels could easily kill a level 34 with garbage equipment like him. Unless I stepped in of course, then they'd all be very dead. But I have no plan to do it.

If they plan to attack the village, I'll stop them, but I have no plan to interfere with international politics when I have no reason to. Supposed "god" or not, if other players came here at the same time as us, they would likely join the human-centric theocracy. And if they find that a heteromorphic player was going against their new home, then they would probably step in. And if they learned it was Luci Fer, destroyer of guilds and ruin-er of good times, then they would most certainly come at me with a passion. So I decided that it would be safer to not step in, and let Gazef die.

"You know of them?" _Indeed I do..._

"I did a bit of interrogation with the knights from earlier, and they said that the job they were given was to lure you out. It only makes sense that they-" I pointed to the men outside the house while talking, "- would be the ones to kill you and make sure that the kingdom doesn't know about this. I don't imagine the kingdom would be happy about an international assassination mission like this. You must be quite unlucky."

Gazef shrugged, indicating the difficulty he was in. He might have seemed merely depressed on the surface, but inside, he was seething with anger and panic. He doesn't hide his emotions nearly as well as he thinks he does.

"Well, they've certainly gone to a lot of trouble, using the Noble faction to strip me of my gear. However, it's troublesome for that snake of a man to remain in the courts, so I guess it should be my good fortune to be able to recognize his villainy here. Still, I didn't expect the Slaine Theocracy to have their eyes on me…" he snorted. He did not have enough men, he was under-equipped for a battle like this, and he had no plan in mind. In short, he had nothing. Although, there might still be a trump card he could use. At least, that he thought he could use.

So he turned to me, and stared me eye-to-eye with a hopeful look.

"God of life, may I ask if you would be so generous as to help me with my problem?" He asked, still staring me in the eye. I tried to shoot back a look of despise and let out a bit of my **{Godly Aura}**, though I still can't control it completely. I mean, I can turn it off and on, but regulating the power is something that I couldn't do back in YGGDRASIL, so it is quite hard to do. Momonga's aura ability has levels to it, so he barely needs to regulate it. I'm a bit jealous of that.

"No. I will not help you in your battle, for this has nothing to do with me. But if it helps you feel better, I will stay here to protect the village until they are gone." I probably won't. Maybe I'll leave the seraph as insurance, but other than that, I ain't doing jack shit.

"Would you at least allow me to borrow your angel then? I'm sure it could do the job all the same," he then asked. I'm surprised my aura did that little. He flinched for a minute, but is still able to meet my gaze, although his eyes now show fear clear as day. I'm also surprised that he doesn't understand my previous words. Better repeat myself.

"Again, my answer is no. This is your battle, not mine. I will stay and protect the village, but neither me nor my seraph will help you. You have your men, and you have your enemies. You should know what to do at this point." This may be hammering it in a bit hard, but I think I'll need to.

So we entered a bit of a staring contest. Gazef narrowed his eyes and looked at me, but then nodded his head in thanks. Not sure why he's thanking me. I did basically just tell him to go fuck himself and die. But, strange people for strange lands, I guess?

"...I see that it's meaningless to keep going on about this. Then, lord Alah Alaf, god of life, please take care of yourself. Once again, thank you for saving this village." Gazef spoke quickly before removing his metal gauntlet and shaking my hand. I thought about removing my own gauntlets to return the courtesy, but in the end, I chose not do so. Still, Gazef paid it no heed. He gripped my hand tightly, and said:

"I am truly, truly grateful to you for protecting these innocent villagers from being slaughtered. Also… I will have to thank you for protecting the villagers here after I return. Right now, I have nothing to give you, but I hope that no matter what, I get the chance to return and thank you properly."

"Believe me, whether you return or not, your faith in me is enough thanks. Faith is a powerful force after all..." I'm ending on an ominous note here, but I think it might give him the cue to move on leave so I can go back to Nazarick sooner than later.

"Well then, I hope my faith is enough. Thank you for all you have done, and goodbye. I have a battle to win."

"Good luck warrior-captain, good luck."

* * *

As I watched him leave and go through the door, the village chief ran in confused and panting heavily. Filled with tension and unease, the Chief spoke immediately, as though breathing were a luxury he could not afford.

"Lord Alah Alaf, what should we do? Why did the Warrior-Captain leave us behind and not protect us?" The Chief's words were filled with fear, but there was an undercurrent of anger there as well.

"...He is doing what he must do, Chief… The foe has their eye on the Warrior-Captain, and if he stayed here, the village would become a battlefield. The enemy will not let him flee either. He left this place for your sake."

"I see, so that was why the Warrior-Captain left… Then, then should we remain here?"

"If you want to. Though I have no part in the Warrior Captain's battle, should the enemy come to wipe out the village, I will stop them. Of course, if you wish to flee, I will not stop you." To this response, the chief gave a sigh of relief. Then, The Chief red-facedly lowered his head as he heard about the Warrior-Captain's slim chances. The man was riding to his death because he had no other choice. He cursed his inability to understand the man's sacrifice, and his absolute willingness to give his own life for others he did not even know. Truly, a brave man.

"Very well then, in that case, should I gather all the villagers in one spot to make us easier to defend? We have a large storehouse, it would do the job right."

"Sure. I'll keep my seraph with you and keep an eye on the battle." Clairvoyance is a very useful spell, and something I will be able to abuse very happily in this new world.

"Of course, my god. We are so lucky to have you."

* * *

He could feel his horse's agitation through his feet. Even a trained warhorse — no, it was because it was a warhorse that the beast knew it was riding into death. There were only four or five of the enemy surrounding the village, so there was a large gap between each of them. However, their encirclement was most likely airtight, at least as far as he could see.

In other words, they had set a trap for him, and if he sprang it, he would die.

Even so, Gazef was still determined to break through them. No, going by the present circumstances, a forceful breakthrough was the only choice for him. He had no chance against them in ranged combat. If he had skilled archers by his side, it would be a different matter. But since he doesn't have any archers worth a damn, he has to avoid a long-range battle with magic casters. Fighting a defensive battle would be even more stupid. It would be one thing if they had stone-walled houses or a sturdy fort to fight from, but he had no confidence at all in the ability of wooden walls to stop magic. For all he knew, both Gazef and the houses might go up in smoke together. Therefore, the last tactic he could use was a thoroughly unethical one.

He had to use brute force and numbers to break through their guard, take the battle out of the village, and the rest will be in the gods' hands. Or perhaps one god in particular if he was lucky.

"Hit the enemy hard and draw in the sentries from around the village. After that, fall back immediately. Do not hesitate and miss your chance to flee." If he had to go down, he sure as hell wasn't going to bring down his whole squad with him. Besides, since this was an assassination mission on their part, they might be happy after just killing him. That's the best case scenario.

His men were not any more talented than ordinary people. Nor were they born with superpowers or special talents. They were just a group of men who had trained hard under Gazef. Losing the fruits of his labor here would be a terrible waste. Gazef was going to make a stupid, senseless sacrifice, and his men were going to follow him into it. He wanted to apologize to these men, that he had drawn in with him, but once he turned around and saw them, those words died in his mouth. What he saw were the faces of true warriors, fearless men who knew where they were headed and who had swallowed any complaints about the matter..

There was no need to apologize for the looks on his men's faces, that look which said that they knew they were riding into danger, but they would go into it regardless. One by one, the men shouted to the embarrassed Gazef:

"No sir! We will all follow you to death, no matter how little help we may be. Even if all of us die, if you survive then our sacrifice will have been worth it! Please let us protect our country, our people, and our friends!"

There was nothing left to say. Gazef returned their shouts with a thunderous cry:

"Then, forward! We have a battle to win! For the kingdom!"

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" They all shouted in unison.

And with that loud, loyal shout, Gazef's men spurred their horses forward to follow their leader. The galloping horses shot across the plains like an arrow loosed from a bow.

* * *

The magic casters of the sunlight scripture had quickly began their attack on Gazef and his ironically merry band. In response, Gazef focused the energy in his body in order to resist the incoming attacks. Just then, the horse between his legs whinnied loudly and reared up, its front legs kicking the air. Gazef tightly gripped the reins and leaned forward, practically hugging the horse. Fortunately, his swift reflexes kept Gazef from being thrown off. While it had caused a blanket of cold sweat to appear all over his body, at the very least, he had managed to suppress his brief panic. There was something more important before him. A flustered and panting Gazef lashed his mount's flanks, but the horse remained still, as though someone more important than its rider were giving it orders.

This could mean one of two things:

One: it is under mind-control magic. Two: it's under extreme fear. Judging by the complete unresponsiveness of the horse, it was likely mind controlling magic. If it was deeply afraid, it would either collapse where it stood, have a heart attack and or faint, or run away. And none of those horrible things had happened.

Anger flared up in Gazef for not predicting such an obvious form of attack. He jumped off his horse, and his galloping subordinates guided their mounts around him, flowing past him on both sides.

"Warrior-Captain!"

The last man of the group slowed down, extending their left hand. They wanted to help Gazef onto their horse, but the angel looking down upon them from the heavens swooped down faster. Gazef drew his sword and swung at the angel. The steel blade became a swift flash of light, and the angel was cleaved clean in two. Almost. The stroke of the Kingdom's strongest man was enough to cleave a man's body in two. But the angel was not a man, and although it had taken a grave wound to its torso, it was not dead yet.

Mana seeped from the angel's wound in the form of small dots of light leaving from the wound. If it was left all on it's own for long enough, it would die from the "bleeding". But Gazef did not have that time.

"Don't go to help me! Charge the enemy and attack!" He spoke loudly and clearly before giving a second slash of his blade to the angel, which went through fully this time. The angel paused for a minute, before slowly melting mid-air. It was a strange sight, different from the instant disappearance from YGGDRASIL that I was used to.

Of course, there was another angel right behind the now-dead angel.

After Gazef gave his orders, he turned a keen glare at the new angel. It had been hurt by one of his men's spears, but the wound was nothing. It was waiting in the air, trying to find holes in Gazef's defenses.

"So that's how it is."

A strange feeling ran up his arms when his blade found its next mark. Gazef knew what it was. These monsters had a skill that would greatly reduce any damage done to them unless the attacking weapon was made of a special material. It was thanks to this ability that the first angel could take a blow from Gazef without falling. And if that was the case, then he'd need to step up his game.

Gazef focused his energies within himself and activated something.

"「Focus Battle Aura」" His blade glowed with a crimson red light after he activated his skill. Which was not a skill that I remembered being in YGGDRASIL. Now, this new world having YGGDRASIL magic work in it was strange, but entirely new skills? That seems a bit off... But it was definately a skill of some kind. Judging by the red light on his non-magic sword and the name, it was a buff skill. I wonder if I could learn new skills in this world? If so, then I could get way stronger... This is something I'm going to have to look in to.

The angel took this opportunity to cut in with a sword of red flame. However, in the eyes of the Kingdom's strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff, the angel's movements were truly slow, like a child just learning to walk.

"Too slow." With this insult, Gazef's sword moved. This blow was far more powerful than the one before it, and Gazef's sword sheared neatly through the angel's body. It's body destroyed, the angel melted and joined it's comrade. In presumably heaven, but hopefully hell.

Gazef looked around, saw the enemies advancing on him in an endless tide — and smiled. More angels flashed into existence around them, being actively summoned by the scripture. Gazef was well aware that they were not ordinary reinforcements.

"...So, anything goes with magic, huh? Damn." He relented, sadly not having such a convenient method of reinforcement himself. It would make the battle easier for him, that for sure.

As he cursed the magic casters who could easily do what warriors could not, Gazef calmly took stock of the enemies surrounding him, and confirmed that this was everyone who was surrounding the village. That would mean that the encirclement of the village was lifted.

"Well then, God, the rest is up to you." The knowledge that he could save the surviving villagers filled Gazef's heart with endless joy. He smiled at the enemy's carelessness. And then, the sound of hoofbeats filtered into Gazef's ears. It was the sound of Gazef's subordinates, charging back into the battle.

"I told you all to scatter once the blockade went down… truly, you're a bunch of fools… and truly, I'm proud of you." Gazef sprinted forward.

This might have been the best and only chance to end the battle. Judging by the speed of the horsemen, the enemy magic casters would need to focus all their attention on them. He would take advantage of this opportunity to cause chaos in their ranks. That was the only way. His men's horses whinnied and reared up, just like Gazef's horse did. Several people moaned in pain as they were thrown off their horses, and the angels took the chance to press the attack. Although his subordinates were on par with the angels in terms of fighting power, the latter had special abilities with the former did not possess, and Gazef's men were soon plunged into dire straits. As he had expected, more than half of his men were fighting desperately for their lives. The spells of the magic casters only made things that much worse for them.

And so his men fell to the ground, one after the other.

Gazef averted his eyes and ran forward again. His target was the enemy commander. While I don't think that the enemy will retreat if he dies, it would certainly be a morale boost for his men, a little something to maybe help turn the tide.

Over thirty angels put themselves in Gazef's way as he charged. He frowned as he saw the heavy defenses ahead of him.

"Out of my way—" Gazef yelled as he activated his trump card. Heat bloomed from his hands, and spread to envelop his entire body. Gazef broke the limits of his physical body and stepped into the realm of heroes. In addition, he activated several skills at once — one could call those a warrior's magic.

"「Sixfold Slash of Light」!" Gazef yelled at the six angels surrounding him as he sliced his sword. His sword hit nothing but air, before six glowling lines appeared in the air and hit each of the angels, cutting them all in half. And so all six angels dissolved into motes of light. The reinforcements from the Slaine Theocracy gasped in surprise, while Gazef's men cheered. Although his seemingly ultimate-attack made his arms cramp up, it was not enough to decrease his fighting efficiency.

Then, as though ordered to drown out the cheers, a huge wave of angels swept in, and one of them lunged at Gazef with its flaming sword.

"「Instant Counter」!" Gazef used his skill just as the angel swung, and his body blurred away like mist. Halfway through its attack, the angel took a hit from Gazef. The hit reduced it to glittering dust. This seems like an awful lot of skills for a level 34, so maybe they aren't skills. Or maybe they're learnable like I thought earlier. Who knows?

Gazef's offensive did not end there however.

"「Flow Acceleration」!" He shouted mightily. With fluid, graceful moves, he dispatched the angels sent his way one after the other. His new attack managed to take down two more angels. This splendid display of martial technique inspired Gazef's men and gave them a ray of hope. One that would sadly be dispatched of soon.

The Theocracy's troops would not let them gain the edge the need, and their commander erased the hopes they had with mockery.

"Well done. However… that is all you can do. Clerics who have lost your angels, summon new ones. Focus your spells on Stronoff!" The scarred man commanded. The heat that had risen in the air immediately cooled. Whether it was because of the commanders ice-cold attitude and stare, or because of Gazef's men losing hope, remains to be seen.

"This is bad." Gazef muttered to himself as he took down another angel as he muttered to himself. It would seem there would not be any more cheering no matter how many angels Gazef slew, since his men were worrying about the enemy coming at them. They were superior in numbers, equipment, training, and individual ability. The sole weapon of Gazef's beleaguered men — their hope for victory — was gone. His band's morale had plummeted, and everyone could see it clearly.

After unconsciously evading an incoming sword, Gazef counterattacked, and destroyed an angel in one hit. However, the enemy he was aiming for was still far away. Although his subordinates hoped otherwise, they needed magic weapons to break through the angels' damage reduction. They did not know how to use the 「Focus Battle Aura」 martial art like Gazef could, and without magic weapons, even if Gazef's men could injure the angels, they could not finish them off.

They were at their wit's end, and likely the end of their line too.

* * *

Gazef bit his lip, and continued slashing. His record for the most consecutive uses of his ultimate attack, 「Sixfold Slash of Light」, was rapidly increasing. A warrior like Gazef could use six different kinds of martial arts at once, and combined with his hidden ultimate attack, that made seven martial arts at once. Until now, he had been using martial arts to improve his physical attributes, fortify his mind, improve his magic resistance, temporarily render his weapon magical, as well as another technique that he used on hitting an opponent. That made five martial arts. The reason why he had not pushed himself to the limit and used all seven at once was because powerful martial arts depleted one's concentration and stamina.

In particular, the 「Sixfold Slash of Light」 required three times the focus of his other techniques. Gazef had two ultimate attacks like this, but he could only use them with four other martial arts at the same time. He could easily defeat an angel with those techniques. But even if he struck them down, more of them were summoned anew. As long as he did not defeat their summoners, they would call up more angels to face him. While trying to run the opposition out of mana was an option, Gazef would probably tire before that. The truth was, Gazef's arms were growing heavier and heavier, and his heart was racing faster and faster.

"Bring them all on! Your angels are nothing!" His fearsome shout startled the Theocracy troops who were not expecting the soon-to-be dead man to talk, but they soon recovered and renewed the offensive on Gazef.

"Pay him no heed, that's just the roar of a caged beast. Don't worry, deplete his strength bit by bit. But don't get too close. That beast's claws are long and sharp." The captain said. Gazef glared at the man with a scar on his face in response. If he could defeat him, he could potentially turn the battle around. The problem was the other angel near him, different from the ones with the archangel flames with their flaming swords. And then there was the great distance between them, and the several layers of defenses in the way. They were simply too far apart.

"The beast is about to make a break for it. Show him the meaning of the word 'impossible.'" The captain calmly declared. The man's calm voice only served to aggravate Gazef further.

Even if he managed to get far stronger than he was now, Gazef could not win with his melee techniques alone. Still, that was the only road available to him, so he would have to charge down it with all his might. So, as the strength returned to his eyes, Gazef began his charge. However, the road ahead was hard, perhaps a bit more so than he had expected.

The angels loomed before him, one after the after, swinging their swords covered in scorching red flames. As he evaded, counterattacked and destroyed the angels one after the other, Gazef suddenly felt an intense pain. It felt like he had been struck hard in the stomach, though there was no sword in the wound. As he looked in the direction of the pain, he saw a group of magic casters casting a spell of some sort. I'm not sure what spells were thrown, but I know that they're all low tier, no higher than third at most. Either they're holding back in order to make their MP last longer, or that was the extent of their ability. I'm hoping it's the second, because that would mean that Nazarick would be godly strong in this world.

"Well, if you're priests, you should act like it. How about a little healing over here!?" Gazef yelled. Taunting the enemy was not a good idea in his situation, but he's most certainly going to die anyway, so why care? If your going to be stabbed in the heart, might as well spit in your attacker's face.

As though to answer Gazef's taunt, another spell was used to attack him. Though the enemy used attacks that were invisible to him, Gazef appeared to be able to avoid them by reading traces in the air and the looks on his opponent's faces. That might have even worked, if there were only a few of them. However, against thirty of those attacks, there was nothing he could do. Just keeping his sword in his hands was taking all his strength. The pain filled his whole body. He had no idea where it was coming from, only that it was so great it almost made him collapse.

The taste of iron welled up in his throat, and Gazef spat a mouthful of fresh blood. The sticky crimson vampire juice welled out of his mouth and stained his chin. Gazef's legs were shaky after that barrage of magical blows, and now another angel was swinging its flaming sword at him. He could not avoid the blow, and it struck his armor. Fortunately, the sword was deflected, but the impact still traveled through the breastplate and into his body. He made a wild, clumsy swing at the angel, but his poor balance meant that the angel easily evaded the attack.

Gazef's sword trembled in his hands as he gasped for breath. The fatigue that filled his body seemed to be whispering into his ear like a demon of temptation, telling him to just lie down and rest.

"The hunt has entered its final stages. Do not let the beast rest — order your angels to attack consecutively," the captain ordered his men once again. Even though Gazef desperately wanted a moment to recover, the angels surrounding him obeyed their masters and mercilessly attacked him, one after the other. He was not going to get the chance to rest.

"God!"

"Damn!"

"It!"

He yelled between deflecting swings and dishing out swings of his own. Unfortunately, there were more new angels coming to him even as he was surrounded, so his time of attacking and killing angels was about to come to an end.

This would be the perfect time to show up out of nowhere and save him. I would amaze and confuse the enemies, take all of their angels under my control, and rain holy fire on them. But I won't. I know that saying this may make me sound evil or stupid, but I'm neither. My role-play style was chaotic-neutral, not chaotic-stupid. The reason I'm willing to save the village but not Gazef and him and his men is special. The villagers were civilians, and could not protect themselves even if they had the tools to do so. Gazef and his band are a trained mini-army, and their fight is an international one. And I am not getting involved into international politics this early in my time in this world. Besides, I'm am going to get my ears yelled off by Momonga/Suzuki, so it'll be better if I lessen the things he can yell at me about. My reasons for not saving him may be selfish, but so am I.

There were currently an uncountable number of angels surrounding him, almost all attacking at once. Some of the angels hit each other, though none of them managed to kill their fellows. Their summoners clearly aren't ordering them well. He, though some act of god, somehow evaded an attack from behind, and parried a thrust from the side at the same time. He used the strong angles of his armor to deflect an angel's charge from above. He really was covered in a holy chamber of bodies. Gazef wanted to counterattack his foes, but he was greatly outnumbered, and would never get the chance at this rate.

As his strength diminished, he could only take out one opponent at a time, since he lacked the stamina to use his special skills. As his subordinates fell one by one, the enemy's attacks were concentrated on him. With no way to break through the enemy's encirclement, and he felt death closing in on him. He wasn't wrong.

His concentration faltered, and he nearly fell to one knee. He desperately tried to refocus so he could fight again. The enemy magic attacks came again, striking the already near-dead Gazef. The world before him shook mightily in Gazef's eyes. This was not good for him.

Gazef used all his strength to try and maintain his balance. However, something seemed wrong with his body, and the strength that should have held him up was nowhere to be found. The slight itch of touching the warm grass spread along his body, and Gazef realised that he had fallen. He struggled to rise again, but his body betrayed him. The angels' swords meant death for him. Strangely, they weren't swinging. But i'm sure we both knew why: because they were waiting for orders.

"Now, finish him off, but do not send in one angel. Use them all to ensure he is dead."

His well-trained hands were shaking uncontrollably, and his longsword fell from his grip. He could not pick up his longsword even if he wanted to. Even so, he could not give up. His gritted teeth grinded against each other. Gazef was not afraid of death. He had taken many lives in the past, so he was prepared to meet his end on the battlefield. Unfortunately, he was hated by people. Mainly nobles, but nonetheless, people. That hatred became a sword that would one day pierce his body. It seemed like today was the day. But he could not accept an end like this.

They had attacked several villages and murdered defenseless, innocent villagers, all to lure Gazef into a trap. He could not allow himself to die at the hands of honorless dogs like this, and he could not bear his powerlessness.

"Rraaaaaaah! Don't look down on me—!" Gazef shouted with all of his might. Where he was finding the strength for this in him, I had no idea. Blood dribbled out the side of his mouth as Gazef rose to his feet, seemingly having found some new strength. A man who should have been powerless to stand now stood proudly, the mighty force of his presence forcing back the angels that surrounded him. I am wildly what-the-fucking at this man's shonen-ness. What is he, somekind of anime character? What, is he going to rush them and shout "For love and justice!"?

Still, just getting to his feet had him panting heavily. His mind was a blur and his body felt like it had turned to mud. But he could not lie down. If he laid down, all would be lost. But this little bit of pain he felt could not compare to the suffering of the dead villagers.

"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I am a man who loves and defends his country! How can I lose to bastards like you who stain my country with your footsteps—!?" Oh my god, Gazef might actually do it. If he wins this, I'm calling bullshit.

Gazef was certain that I, the great "Alah Alaf", would protect the villagers. And I would, should it be needed. Then, what he thought he should do was defeat as many of the enemy as he could, so more people would not meet the same fate as all the others. Protecting the future people of the Kingdom. That was all he wanted to do.

"...You will die here because all you can do is babble that nonsense, Gazef Stronoff."

Gazef glared at the enemy commander as his mockery reached his ears.

"If you had simply abandoned these villagers on the border, you would not be dying here. You probably don't know, but your life is far more valuable than even a thousand of these peasants. If you truly love your country, you should have abandoned them to die." To be fair, the captain makes a point. Gazef is a high official of the kingdom, and if he just didn't go here then he would be fine. Whatever noble this land belongs to might have told him to go, but the king could have just told them to go to hell.

"You and I… will never see eye to eye… let's go!" Gazef just seems stupid now. You can't win, just give up already! But at least he can say he died on his feet, right?

"What can that body of yours do? Cease your pointless struggles and lie down quietly. As a final act of mercy, I will kill you without drawing out your suffering."

"If you think… I'm helpless… then why don't you come... take my head? It should be easy… if I'm like this, right?" Gazef simply stared straight ahead, his hands trembling as he gripped his sword. He focused on the captain in front of him, ignoring the angels surrounding him. Not a smart choice if you ask me.

"...What a pointless effort. Truly, you are an idiot. If it makes you feel better, then after we kill you, we will then leave the villagers you saved. Their job was to bring you out, so for a job well done, we will reward those that are left with whatever life they have left." He's probably lying, but that would make this whole thing much easier for me. I'm still standing in the village, watching this thing with **{Clairvoyance}**, so I can't really react to anything that attacks me. So I have the seraph guarding me just in case. And if they leave the village alone, and just go away, then I can go straight back to Nazarick without having to kill more people. Speaking of killing people, I'm oddly calm despite the fact that I'm pretty much watching a snuff film.

Gazef was smiling brightly.

"Truly? You'll let them all live?"

"It was the knight squad's job to kill the villages and lure you out, so if they are dead, then why would we continue. Your death was the point of this, not just randomly killing other humans."

"Then fine. I can die, knowing that my sacrifice meant something at least." Gazef declared, seeming a bit sad. I'm sure that if any of his men were still alive, that they would have yelled at him to "not do it" and to "not give in" or something like that. However, they were all dead, and not a single one left. Despite not looking around, I believe that Gazef knew that.

"...Angels, kill Gazef Stronoff." In order with that order, countless wings moved towards Gazef. Gazef steeled himself, preparing to run forward, when suddenly...

He was stabbed through the chest. His breastplate, which had already taken quite a bit of damage, was finally pierced. Then a stab came for his side... And went through. And like a flock of birds attacking a surveillance drone, they were all on him at once. Gazef never stood a chance. It vaguely reminded me of an old anime my grandfather once showed me when I was really young. I can't remember what it was called, but I think it was named "neon" something or other. Regardless, he was evicerated.

And that was how Gazef, the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, died.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this one, but I needed way too much time to decide where I wanted this to go. I don't want this story to be your average "Ainz and Friends" OC story, so I think you'll all enjoy the changes I have planned for the long run. Please follow, favorite, and review this story as much as you can, as I need reader feedback if I'm going to know where to take this. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read, review, and enjoy! I hope you enjoy what I did, because I had no idea where I wanted this to go. I still don't honestly, but I think I did good.**

* * *

"So. Tell me what happened, from the beginning. I need every detail."

This is not how I expected it to go.

I am, at the moment, sitting across from Momonga, who is back in his undead form. My wings rested on the chair uncomfortably, though I could still ignore it. There was no maid in the room, as he had beckoned them to leave just a few moments prior. The ring I generously gifted him sat noticeably on his desk, sitting cleanly on the right side. _I wonder if he enjoyed_ "it"?

"Well, for starters, I was in my room, scouting the outside of Nazarick via the mirror of remote viewing. I found a forest, and quickly went past it. And, as luck would have it, I found a village. A human village." This was all true. Now, I'm going to need to downplay this, but I think something can be done to save me. Plus I should be in Albedo's good graces since I gave her the ability to do him, so I might be able to count on her to save me...

No, probably not. She is ultimately loyal to him after all.

"And you saw it under attack?" He asked, while the lord of death raised his hand as if telling me to give him the truth. _I want to say 'you can't handle the truth' and he hasn't even said the line yet, my god._

"Yes. The attack came from a knight squadron under the special forces of a country south of us, known as the Slane Theocracy. We are in roughly the middle of a forest, with nations completely surrounding us. Ignoring that, I went to help and maybe save some people." The map should be able to cover for my lack of a country spiel like Judas did, hence why I'm not going into that. **{Comprehend Languages}** is the perfect spell for this, and I have confirmed that it'll work on the map. And I know that bastard can use it, he has like 800 spells after all.

"Here is my first problem. I understand that time was of the essence, and that you didn't want to bother me, which I am thankful for. My question, is why you specifically denied any of the NPCs a chance to go with you."

"You act like you don't know why. They can barely handle us when we're in Nazarick can you imagine how they would be when we're out of it? They'd go crazy and kill every thing within a ten mile perimeter just for 'safety'. I am not letting that happen. Besides, nothing went wrong..."

"Do you know what the maid you left in your room did when you left?"

"I assume she would have followed my orders and told someone I left and not to come..."

"She did. They yelled at her, and then she had the lesser equivalent of a mental breakdown, thinking that she was the reason that you left them."

"Dear god, they are really unstable. But still, on my end, I gave out no information, gained plenty, and got someone for Neuronist to interrogate in order to find out if any of it is wrong! Can you imagine yourself doing better?" I know I'm probably in the wrong in this statement, but I truly might have done better then him here. I imagine he would've gone for a "masked magic caster" look, but I certainly got more information than he would've.

"I can. By the way, I think she's still in your room, though I do not know for sure."

"She isn't." I quickly said. When I got back via **{Greater Teleportation}**, because I can't use **{Gate}**, I was back in my room. I went to Momonga's office pretty much immediately, but I did have a quick look around to see if she was still there or not. And she was not there, so I assume she's in either the maid quarters, one of the guardian's rooms, or maybe the cafeteria. I'll find out later to talk with her, I guess.

"Back on topic. You should not have gone. But I can't fault you for wanting to save lives with our new power. So good job on that."

"Why than-" I was cut

"But, I can fault you for the rest of it. What you did was nothing short of stupid! You rushed in blindly without any plan and hoped for the best! You have NO IDEA how lucky you are!" he screamed.

This is how I expected it to go.

He's... not wrong though. But what was I supposed to do? Just let the children die? I don't think so. Though my luck stat was pretty high, so it would explain my apparent luck. Leprechaun grinding was the second fastest way to raise the luck stat, next to buying cash items for it. And I maxed out the stat with it.

"But it worked."

"I DO NOT CARE! You put yourself in danger! Do you have any idea what the NPCs would have done if you had died?" He questioned very angrily. That is a good point, though. Not one I can argue against. I mean, I didn't create many of them, mainly the demons of the Lemegenton, though they weren't all that strong. Though I could count as a step-dad for most of Nazarick as a whole, as I was the go-to helper for coding and ideas.

"Oh, they would have gone crazy..."

"THEY WOULD HAVE GONE GENOCIDAL!" he yelled. As much as I hate to admit it, he's probably right. Most of Nazarick -meaning practically all but Sebas- is evil aligned, and would have no problems with genocide. Hell, most, if not all, of the guardians could probably omnicide the planet single-handedly, or at least with little trouble. Gods, assuming this world has them, might be able to beat them, but that's assuming they can interact in the world or materialize like in World Fall™.

"But, some-fucking-how, nothing went wrong. Continue your story." And back to the main topic. Thank you emotional repression, for lightening my load.

"Well, I teleported to behind two little girls, who were being attacked by a theocracy knight. As I appeared in front of him, he saw me, and thought I was a god from what I understand to be the main religion of this world. His exact words were: 'It's the god of life.' So, I took it and ran with it. I gave him an 'order of god' to stop attacking the children, and he did. I summoned my seraph, who is currently in my room by the way, and tell the knight to come with me so I can save the village."

"And..."

"And the two girls stop me, by asking for my name."

"You didn't tell them did you? I mean, I no said that you gave no information, but..."

"Please, I didn't even answer them. The knight did. And what an interesting answer it was." _Time to drop the bomb_. "He said that my name was Alah Alaf, the god of life."

"Wasn't he from Seraphim..."

"While it existed, yes. And you know what that means, yes?"

"We aren't the first ones here. There are others from YGGDRASIL who've been here, in this world. Do you know of any others?"

"Yes. I sent the seraph to sort out the town, and went on a nice, comfy, exposition-filled walk with the knight. I learned of the nearby countries and a few far away ones, and got him to tell me most of what he knew. From what I understand, every two-hundred or so years, Players from YGGDRASIL come here. Beyond that, I know no names, other than that Surshana came with Alah Alaf. I can't give you any real details, but I'm sure Neuronist will be able to soon."

"Right, who went to her? Was it the knight you went with?"

"No, while the seraph was in town, the captain of the knights disobeyed him, despite seeing him as a godly figure. According to the knight I walked with, the captain was a corrupt man who bought his position with money instead of merit. Any way, the seraph killed him, I resurrected him and teleported him to Neuronist's room. I'm sure he'll have a fun time, but It isn't like I have any pity for him anyway."

"Did you get a map for the surrounding nations?"

"Yes, though I got it later. Anyway, we basically just walked around the village. The seraph cleaned up the knights, and got them -minus their captain- in a group in front of the village. I talked to the knight all the way around and got as much information as I could, even some on his personal life, though it is useless. Once we had met up with the knights and my seraph, I did a god talk with them, showing how disappointed I was at them for killing innocent humans for no reason. It was then that I learned of their mission, which was to lure out a man named Gazef Stronoff, who is... was the strongest knight of the kingdom we were in."

"Just lure him out?"

"Their job was to lure him, it was another group's job to kill him once he was there."

"Makes sense. Like PK tatics- using a weak group to attract someone strong and worth a kill, to use a stronger second group to collect the loot."

"Exactly. So, basically, I sent them back to the theocracy, and told them to tell their country to get their shit together. Then I went back into the village, after sending my seraph to scout from the skies, which he did a shit job of, really."

"What do you expect, a seraph is a combat summon, why would it have detecting skills?"

"Fair point, but he still did worse than you'd expect. So, I went into the village, calmed the people down and had a talk with the village chief. I got a map, some of their money, and a rough guess on how much our gold would be worth in their money." As I said the item's names, I pulled them out. Momonga stared at the map as it was pulled out, yet gave no more than a quick glance to the silver and copper coins I got.

"So how much would our gold be worth?"

"Roughly twice as much as their gold coins, though I don't know what that in and of itself is worth."

"So that knowledge is useless then."

"Not entirely. We could use it eventually."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to focus on the map. **{Comprehend Languages}**. Do you know our position?" Ah yes, where are we? The quintessential question to start every isekai adventure.

"We are roughly here, in the forest, as I understand it. With the village I went to south, and a city of the same kingdom further south, and then the theocracy the knights were from even further south. Back to the tale of my grand adventure-"

"Just do a quick summary, I'm more interested in the map and information we can actually use."

"Fine, be a spoilsport. So Gazef Stronoff and his warrior band showed up, the theocracy's scripture showed to kill him and surrounded the village. He and his men did an head first attack at them to break the encirclement; they broke through, but still lost in the end. I decided it was best to not get involved in international politics and didn't help him and they all left shortly after. Then after checking to make sure they left, I came back." Despite my short rushed summary, I didn't really lose any real facts. Guess he was right about not needing most of my information.

"Good job on not doing that, that would have been a head ache. But since you did fuck up and go directly against my orders, as your guild master, I have the right to punish you. Punishment will be at a later time. Now leave my office, I have paperwork to do and things to consider."

"What is that punishment going to be?" I questioned.

"Your punishment will be decided at later date. Now, please, I have paperwork to do because of you and others, so get out."

"Alright, but one last question." _This'll be good__..._

"What is it?" He impatiently asked.

"How was it with Albedo?" _And for the payoff..._

"GET OUT!" _And it's a homerun! Good job Lucifer, you win again. _

* * *

Now that that was over, I have a few things I need to do.

Job numero uno: find sad maid and cheer up, stop suicide attempt if needed.

Job two: go to Titus and get my motorcycle blueprints to give to Demiurge for experimentation.

Job three: find Albedo, and get details.

I don't really need to do them in that order, though it does make the most sense to do it that way. Now, if I was a maid, where would I be?

* * *

So it appears that going to the cafeteria first was the right call, because there was only one-technically two if you count head chef in the connected kitchen- in the room. The maid from earlier, though I still didn't know her name, was alone laying her head in her arms on one of the tables. She wasn't crying, so that was good. Also, though I had opened the doors to walk in, she hadn't noticed, and simply continued laying on the table. She was quite clearly depressed. Now how am I supposed to fix this?

I suppose first I should find out which one she is, at the very least a name would make this easier.

I silently cast **{Identify}** on her and this is the result.

**Etoile- Hummonculi Maid of Ainz Ooal Gown**

**Creator- Coup De Gr****âce**

**Level- 1**

**Race- Hummonculus**

**Job Classes-**

**Maid- level 1**

**Racial classes-**

**Sex- Male**

**Description- Etoile is the french word for star, and as her name it describes her perfectly. She is a shining beacon among the maids, and is a perfectionist at heart. However, she deeply fears failure, and the very thought of messing up anything, no matter how small it may be, terrifies her. Thankfully, she has a perfect track record. She is a star afraid to fall. She secretly lusts for love, though she holds her want under the perfect mask of always being happy. She has a tendency to daydream, and does so to the point where it can be considered her hobby. However, she never lets it interfere with her work.**

**Status- Normal**

Well, that is a bullet I am glad to dodge. So he/she's one of the trap maids I made when I edited them using the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. I didn't expect to see one of them showing up so soon. And if you're wondering why his description calls him a her, well excuse me for not caring enough to change the small details.

Back to his character, being a perfectionist is not going to make this easy. That already means that he'll have taken this harder than the others would have. And they would already take this hard, so this is going to be even harder. But my word is law for them, so maybe it'll even out? Time hope for my luck and charisma to kick in, huh?

"Hey, you okay?" I said smoothly, as I slowly walked towards him. I tried to appear as non-threatening as possible, even letting my wings droop a little, despite how annoyingly uncomfortable it was. He reacted slowly, as it took him time to comprehend what was happening. That and he was just crying, so a lessened grip on what's happening around you is just par for the course, really.

"L-lord Luci_fer! I-i'm sorry for letting you see me like this..." He immediately stood up, bolting out of his seat, before turning to me to bow. He straightened out his uniform as he did so, though it didn't really work. Tear stains can't be fixed by tugging on clothing. He had a girly, high-pitched voice which I suppose is fitting for trap. I wonder if he could be friends with mare?

"Relax, I just wanted to have a talk. Please, sit down." I asked, putting my voice in as comforting a tone as I could. As he sat back down, I followed suit, taking the seat opposite to him. "So, I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

I mean, the answer is obviously no, but I still need to ask, right?

"Of course! You have no need to worry about me, my lord!" He quickly blurted, rushing his words. He sounded like he was afraid of being reprimanded and yelled at. This is not going to be easy. But easy isn't what I signed up for, is it?

"Well then, could you tell me what happened after I left?" I gently spoke. Getting him to talk about what happened should open him up a bit, at which point I can help him with his insecurities, and confirm that he did nothing wrong. Like in a dating sim from the early 2000s. Except no puzzles, and I don't need to give them food. And my ultimate goal isn't sex. Maybe it isn't so similar then. Still, you get the point, right?

"W-well, after you t-teleported, I-I went out of your room immediately to tell Lord Momonga as soon as I could. S-so I ran out of the room and went straight to my lord's room, but he wasn't there! So then I went to find the nearest guardian I could, so I went Guardian Overseer Albedo's office to tell her, but she wasn't there either! I was really, really worried, s-so I started panicking, and t-then I ran into Head Butler Sebas." He quickly spouted the information like a faucet, but I didn't learn anything good. It turns out that I was directly responsible for most of his problems today. Maybe I should be a bit more focused on my effect on others. I mean, I'm all for chaos and pissing people off, I don't want to really hurt people's lives. Not most people, anyway. There are only two people I can think of that I can honestly say I would not feel bad about if I ruined their lives, and neither of them should be here. God, I hope they aren't.

"So then he t-told me to calm down and tell him what happened. So I-I told him how you left to save the village, and how you ordered me to tell Lord Momonga about your departure and to not worry and to not send backup. A-and he, he-" This sounds worrying. Sebas is one of the few moral people in nazarick, so I wouldn't expect him to be mean to maid for something like this. But then again, he's probably just as crazy as the rest of the NPCs in terms of 'our safety'. Plus Momonga told me that he got yelled at, so there's extra evidence.

"He didn't yell at me like I thought he would." That makes sense. "He calmed me down and told me to go back to my duties. He said that I did the right thing in following your orders, and that I carried them out to the best of my ability."

"So then the problem is..?" If she was crying over Sebas yelling at him, that would make sense. If it was about the other maids making fun of him or insulting him, though it seems unlikely to happen, it was still possible. But considering that he hadn't said anything on the maids and was hung over on this part of the story, that says that it is more about what Sebas said. But he didn't yell at her. So where is the problem here?

"But I-I hadn't! I failed! Not only could I not complete your orders and tell lord Momonga that you were gone, but I let you go in the first place too! What if you had gotten hurt! What if you had died! I should have at least gone with you to make sure nothing happened, but no! I wasn't even competent enough for that! I'm so sorry for being s-such a, a, a... a failure, my lord." So he's angry at himself then. Which means that he has a self-esteem problem huh? Makes sense for a perfectionist, I guess. So I just need to tell him that Sebas was right and that he did nothing wrong. Shouldn't be too bad.

"But you didn't though. True, you didn't tell Momonga that I had left, but he wasn't there for you to inform in the first place. That isn't your fault. And I'm going to say this now, but even if you asked to come with me, I would not have allowed it. You're only a level 1 maid, where as I am a level 100 warrior. There is nothing that you could handle that I couldn't. Not to say that you don't matter, but you would not be able to make a difference if there was a threat there. And there wasn't a threat in the first place, so you really don't need to worry about what happened. You aren't in the wrong."

"R-really?" God, they sound like mare? Maybe traps just sound alike or something?

"Yes. So don't worry. I don't blame you for anything, and no one else will either."

"O-okay then. I will believe in your words, lord." He sniffled. His eyes were still red, though all of his tears had dried up. I'm surprised it was that easy. Surprisingly enough, he looks happier already. Now I just need to go to the library and then talk with albedo. Though on second thought, maybe I should ask the chef to make something for my talk...

"Please, just call me Lucifer."

* * *

So, since job one is over, the next thing I need to do is job two: getting the motorcycle blueprints from Titus. I left the cafeteria a small bit ago and went straight to the library in a quick, but enjoyable stroll. Nazarick really is beautiful. Or rather, the ninth and tenth floors of it, at least. Not so sure about the first three floors, but that isn't the point. Safe to say, the walk was enjoyable.

"Welcome to mine domaineth, thine lord!" Titus greeted cheerfully. He was a.. strange character. He was an elder litch like Momonga, but unlike him, Titus was not made of an entirely human skeleton. He was a fusion of both human and animal bones, with goat hooves for feet and only four fingers per hand. He also had two horns that came out of his head, which were made of deer antlers. And then there was his arguably weirdest trait which he was named after: his accent. He can only speak in a Shakespearean dialect, since he was named after a roman imperial guard, after all.

"Does thine lord desireth something from thou's athenaeum?" I'm not going to get used to this. And what the hell does "athenaeum" mean anyway? I mean, I assume that it's a synonym for library because of how he uses it, but still.

"Yes. I'm going to need access to one of the data crystals I have stored. Can you get me data album A5?" If I remember correctly, this should be the album which I kept all of my real blueprints in. Now, as you can tell, I wasn't the most creative namer, but is a good name really necessary for a picture album?

"Of course! What thy master needeth, thine servant presenteth." And with that Shakespearean headache, Titus went into the back of the library behind the counter, where we kept the good crystals and my personal stache. I mean, without everything I added, the back looked largely empty. Hence why I kept most of the good (but not great and better, those went to the treasury) data crystals behind the counter: for my personal use and to make it look like we had even more than we already did.

So then I waited for a good ten minutes or so waiting for Titus to return. Which gives me a bit of time to think on a question that being here brought up for me. What else did I keep here?

Cause, I mean, I know that I kept a few good music albums in the music category of our library. Those are going to be a whole lot more useful now that I'm basically immortal. I'll need something to pass the time, right? And then there are all of those old board games I saved in image format, which I could therefore make and potentially play with the guardians. Playing Monopoly™ with aura, mare and maybe shalltear sounds fun. It sounds like being a father all over again, but less of the bad parts.

Then there would also be some of the books I saved to fill out the sections because Tabula kinda forced me too and Ulbert helped talk me into it. I could use them to pass the time too, especially since I've only read about none of them. I could also use some of them as gifts for the guardians. That one erotica about dark elves would be a good gift for mare when he gets old enough. Looking ahead, I should probably hide that so he doesn't find it and read it before he's old enough.

And then there would be the final things I saved: old video games. Now obviously, it was nothing that would be comparable with the VR helmets, as there trying to save an equivalent (lesser or otherwise) of YGGDRASIL within YGGDRASIL would not work well. Or at all, most likely. I know I have that old MegaMan series saved. I think I have most of the dating sims and other games that Bukubukuchagama were in. Still, I can't be sure of everything I have, so I guess I'll just have to check later.

It was then that Titus came back, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What thou needeth, thy servant shall provideth." Titus cheerfully declared in "ye old tongue", with the data crystal I needed in his outstretched hand.

I quickly grabbed the data crystal from his hand, before giving him my thanks in return. I then left the library, before taking a pit-stop at the kitchen for my order, and then went to my room. Since I only needed to take out the one picture from the album in question and give to Momonga, I could wait to give it to him. In my eyes, job number three seemed more important. Or, more importantly, more fun.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" I asked happily, like a father wanting to get all the details about his son's first date. While the circumstance in question was very, very different, I still managed to have all of the same enthusiasm as if I was a father again. Ah, how time flies.

"Well, it didn't go as well as expected..." Albedo sat next to me and shifted uncomfortably. We were both sitting on my couch next to each other, with space between us of course, while looking at each other. My wings were finally relaxing over the armrest of the couch. I had a cup and bottle of bourbon on my side of the coffee table, while she had a cup filled with tea and a quaint-looking kettle. I think the tea was earl grey, but I can't be sure. There was also a basket of potato chips which I asked the head chef to make. They were delicious, as all foods in Nazarick were.

"How so?"

"Well, remember how you told me that I shouldn't force myself on him?" Oh. I hoped that this wouldn't be the problem. I told Albedo that while being pushy was fine, and probably needed, that she still needed to stay south of rape. While I do want Satoru to get laid, scarring him isn't something I want to do. And I honestly believe that she would do that if she had the chance. Well, she'd at least try. Hell, I can most certainly imagine her pouncing on him, so putting that limit on her is a good idea. But if this goes where I think it might have, that good idea might not have mattered.

"You didn't force yourself on him, did you?" _Please tell me she didn't. Please tell me she didn't. Please tell me she didn't._

"No, of course not! But remember when you said that he had to consent to it?" So she didn't force herself on him, but still she didn't get his consent for sex... Did he take charge then? I mean, that sounds nothing like him, but it is possible. Theoretically. Maybe. Probably not, but still.

"Yes."

"Well, I- I didn't even get the chance to ask for it." So then maybe it wasn't so unlikely for him to take charge. Hell, maybe my little pep talk actually got through to him.

"So, what happened then?" I need to confirm my suspicions since not all the facts add up. There's one fact that strikes me as odd: if he took charge and went gung-ho, why is Albedo acting so fidgety? If that happened, I imagine that she would be happier than a kid on Christmas, and she would definitely brag. But she doesn't seem happy, and she isn't bragging. Hell, she even seems a bit sad.

"Well, the thing is... When I went into the room, after waiting the half hour like you said..."

"Yes..."

"Well..."

"Come on, tell me what happened." She is oddly resistant.

Albedo took a deep sigh.

"Well, when I went into the room, he was asleep. My love looked so cute." Her face lit up as she spoke that line. "There were two and a half empty bottles on his nightstand, so I assume that he passed out drunk."

"You didn't fuck him while he was asleep, did you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. That would be a very worrying proposition.

"No, of course not! I just... Joined him in the bed and cuddled him." Heh, that sounds cute. Sounds like something she would do to, though I assumed that pillow talk would come first. Guess not. Still, this outcome is disappointing. You win this time, Satoru. But mark my words/thoughts, I will get you to loose your V-card. Not even Peroroncino had it, and he was like a decade younger than you!

"So, there was no sex? Nothing happened?"

"Sadly." Huh. I didn't think that was even possible. So he didn't take charge. And she didn't get to do anything. Well, on the bright side, Satoru wasn't scarred, and Albedo doesn't have to be punished/imprisoned. On the down side, I need to think up a new scheme.

Maybe have Albedo ask to meet him in his bedroom, have her "confess her feelings", and have her attempt to seduce him using the lovey-dovey angle? But he could just straight reject that and her heart would be broken. Get him out of paperwork, have a drinking competition, easily win because of stamina stat, and lead drunk Satoru into his room where Albedo awaits? But then both me and Albedo would be taking advantage of him. Consent while under the influence doesn't exactly count after all. Plus that would be a real dick move on my part.

And what would that entail?

And why am I even trying so hard?

"Lucifer!"

"Huh?" It seems I got a bit lost in thought in there. Maybe I should go over plans with Albedo. Or just let the whole thing rest. Eh, those are things for me think about later. For now, lets see what Albedo wants. "What is it Albedo?"

"I have a question. About when I was cuddling him. He felt strangely... warm. Is that because of the alcohol?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Vampires are normally cold, so I'm asking if my love is an exception or if that it was the alcohol?" Oh my fucking god, I was right. She really did think that he was a vampire. That one off joke I made became a prophecy to be fulfilled. I. FUCKING. WIN!

In response to her question, I broke out into mild laughter. Well, maybe "mild" wasn't the best word to describe it, but I certainly laughed more than I should.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Albedo looked absolutely confused at my amusement. Not like I can blame her though. He is ghost pale after all.

"No, not at all. Hell, you just made my day with that." I chuckled. "You know how the ring I gave him reverts him back to his original form, right?"

"Yes, I remember you told me that."

"Well, his 'original form' wasn't as a vampire. He wasn't undead at all, no matter how close to it he looks. He's human, Albedo."

"B-but that doesn't make sense! How could someone as powerful as lord Momonga be a puny little human!" Albedo shouted in disbelief. She really hates us, doesn't she?

"Believe me, back when he was a human, he was weak. He didn't become truly powerful until he became undead, so you can relax. Hell, just reverting him to that form sends him back to about level 80. So relax, he isn't really human. At least, not anymore. I mean, not that his current body is fake, that is what he looked like." While I am lying, this spiel is mainly just half-truths. He didn't have any power before he became an undead in YGGDRASIL, and his level does lower while he's in that form. Though the lower level was caused by the ring rather than the form, it isn't like she needs to know that.

"I... I never knew."

"Not many do. It is a special secret none of you were made to know. I'm not even sure if Pandora's Actor knows it. Regardless, it isn't like it really matters. He is still the same undead skeleton you love, only with the addition of my ring, the skeleton can do some "boning"- if you get what I mean." Ah, skeleton puns. Truly the highest form of comedy. You know, if I remember right, there should be a book on puns in the library. I should check that out some time.

"Wait. If the ring puts someone back into their original form... What would happen if you wore it?" That isn't something I expected her to ask. You know, I assumed that she would have dropped this topic entirely by now in order to go over plans on how she could capture Satoru and steal his love before the "she-witch temptress" Shalltear does.

"If I have my way, none of you shall ever know. And that includes Momonga too."

"O-oh... Well then. What do you think I should do next?"

And it appears that the time to talk to him about the plans I thought up in seconds earlier has come to roost.

"Try changing your angle. Try being up front and asking him about it. Obviously don't do it when he's in the middle of work, but whenever he takes time off, I'd say he's fair game. With an acceptable chance of success to boot." It isn't any of the plans I had earlier, but still a good angle. If she appeals to the heartstrings and maybe pulls a few, she may be able to get what she wants. There's no way I can guarantee anything, but as probability theory says: there is no such thing as a 0 percent chance.

"Okay then. If you think it will work Lucifer, I will try it. Thank you for helping me." She cheerfully spoke as she bowed her head in thanks.

"Thank you for being so willing to give details. Though I play this game for different reasons, we are both on the same team. So why not work together, right?" One of the reasons is to be on Nazarick's debatable smartest's good list.

"Indeed. Goodbye for now, my friend." She playfully teased as she opened the door and walked out. The word "friend" is a big step up for her to use it with me. I take it that I'm moving in the right direction then.

The quest to get my friend laid continues.

But enough of that. I do have half a bottle of bourbon to finish.

* * *

**A/N: Well then, that's the end folks! I'm happy to say that one of Lucifer's trap maids have finally appeared, though I'm not sure if I did the scene right. So, if you think I did well with the scene, please review this chapter and tell me I did a good. If you think I suck and I need to suck less, please review the chapter and tell me what you think I did wrong and what I can improve upon. **


End file.
